The Canary's Flight
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: (AU). One tragedy can change everything. She decides to do right by the dead and honor their last wishes because of her former lover's sacrifice. By day, she's trying to make amends with her family and her friends, trying to be better than she used to be. But by night, she is someone else. She is something else. But... living two lives is never easy. Her atonement is yet to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

 _Short version:_ _If you guys remember S2 where Ivo made Oliver choose between Sara and Shado, instead Oliver manages to jump right in front of the gun just as Ivo is about to kill Shado and he's the one who dies instead, causing for Sara to turn on him and she asks Slade and Shado to train her, and she decides to take revenge on Ivo and take over Oliver's mission once she returns to Starling. Plus, I am taking the idea of Connor being Sara's and Oliver's baby, I just could not resist. Hope you guys like it and let me know if the reviews if you want for me to continue._

 _This story was partly inspired by " **The Choices That We Make** " from **NinjaRiderWriter**. (Story URL: __s/10121682/1/The-Choices-That-We-Make)_

 _Have fun with this intro._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

 _ **Present, 2009, Starling City**_

"Do you think I should do it?" Sara asked in the car parked in an alley in front of SCPD.

Slade shrugged. "You've been delaying this for far too long, Sara. I don't think Oliver would want for you to keep running. Besides, I made him a promise I'd make sure you would return home, no matter what." He said as he looked at his eyepatch in the reflection of his mirror.

"You…" Sara turned around and looked at him awkwardly. "I don't know how can I ever repay you, Slade."

"Just don't get yourself killed or the kid is gonna haunt me from the grave. And this time, I would be the dead weight instead of him." He muttered sarcastically as Sara chuckled.

"If it was last year, maybe he would have." She held Oliver's notebook in her pocket. "But… one year is enough time to learn."

Slade smirked again. "Oliver would have been proud of you." Both Slade and Sara turned to the baby who breathed out while sleeping peacefully. "He has his eyes, you know?" Slade smirked and Sara sighed, as the chill went down her spine. "Don't blame yourself for what had happened. He wouldn't want that. It wasn't your fault. I know what I said back then… but…"

She could feel the tears of guilt spilling out. "I… If I had seen Ivo earlier as for who he was, maybe he'd make it back with me." Sara wiped her eye.

"What's done is done. At least Oliver can rest peacefully with that bastard gone…" He smirked while looking at his hands. "Remember that if you want to honor him, you need to do right by him. He told me his father wanted for him to right his wrongs." He pointed towards the notebook as Sara nodded.

"You're right, Slade." Then she noticed Quentin Lance walking out of the station as she took a breath. "Here it comes."

"You can do it, Sara. Please. For _him_ and for your family." Slade encouraged her.

"You think they can all forgive me?" Sara turned to him, still unsure.

"Only one way to find out. Maybe with time they might." Slade said. Then he glanced towards the baby. "Don't worry, the kid is not going anywhere."

Sara nodded and went out of the car and followed the man in his late 40s and black hair as he walked towards his car. After a moment of hesitation, she spoke up.

" _Daddy…_ " Quentin froze as he heard that soft female voice he hadn't heard for a long time. He slowly turned his head to see a blonde girl in her early 20s and he shook his head in denial and widened his eyes.

"No… it can't be… it can't be Sara…"

Sara tried to speak up but she was already too wrapped in her feelings that her voice betrayed her as she hugged him while bursting in tears.

"Sara?" Quentin gasped, still unable to believe it.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Daddy…"

Quentin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her to make sure he was not imagining it and as soon he could really feel his daughter's body, he sobbed out. "Sara…"

Slade sighed and smiled in the car as he looked at the baby who slept, still not knowing anything and chuckling at the family resemblance to his friend, blaming himself for not being there in time to save him, despite just gaining his new strength.

* * *

 _ **One year ago, Lian Yu**_

Shado and Sara were on their knees in the forest, with their hands bound behind them as Ivo had Sara at gunpoint.

"Anthony, you got what you wanted." Sara pleaded, trying to reason with him. "You can let them go." She turned back to face him. "If you ever cared about me."

"But I do care about you." Ivo said. "Which is why I won't choose to kill you. But he might."

Everyone froze in horror at his insanity. "What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded.

"Time to choose, Oliver. Who lives and who dies." Ivo smirked at him. "But pick quickly because in thirty seconds, I will shoot them both."

He started to count down as he turned alternately the firearm at Sara and Shado who were both on their knees.

"You don't have to do this! You got what you came for! Just take it and go!"

Ivo pointed the gun at Shado's head. "Ten seconds."

"You freaking psychopath!" Oliver snarled.

"History will make that judgement." He turned the gun to Sara again. "Five seconds." Oliver looked at both girls in despair. "Time's up." He raised the gun and clicked the safety, just as Oliver ran in front of the barrel.

Ivo looked coldly at Oliver. "I guess you made your choice." He turned the gun to Shado and Oliver, quickly realizing what was about to happen, jumped in front of the gun just as Ivo pulled the trigger and Oliver screamed while falling on the ground and Shado froze from hearing the gunshot right behind her.

"Ollie!" Sara exclaimed, disbelieved at what just happened. She stared, shocked, horrified and disbelieved at the man who had been protecting her for the last year. "Anthony…" She saw the puddle of blood slowly spreading beneath Oliver. "Anthony, what have you done?"

Ivo stared emotionlessly at the bleeding body of the boy for a moment before an inhuman roar went from the woods. Before Sara could recover from the shock, she saw a very much alive and healed Slade rushing to the scene and tearing Ivo's men apart with his bare hands, even driving his fist through the chest of one of them. Ivo used the chaos to escape before Slade finished off the last of his henchmen and he saw Oliver bleeding on the ground and looked disbelieved. "Kid…" He ran towards Oliver who was gasping and his mouth slowly filling with blood. In the meantime, Shado managed to free her hands of the restraints and she quickly untied Sara as they all rushed towards dying Oliver who shivered in shock.

"Ollie…" Sara's eyes were filling with tears. "I… I'm so sorry."

"This…" Oliver coughed out. "This was not your fault."

"Kid, what the hell were you thinking?!" Slade snarled as his eyes were filling with tears because of his friend, who's been there for him for almost a year, dying in his arms.

"I… I… wouldn't let him… kill… you…" Oliver gasped.

"You always sucked at being a hero." Slade joked, despite the sadness taking over as he covered the wound and his hands were staining with Oliver's blood.

"Had to try…" Oliver retorted.

"Please, just stay awake." Sara begged, sobbing out. "Please…"

Oliver then turned to Shado and Slade. "Don't…. let her… die… in… this… hell… Promise me… you'll look after her…"

"Sure, kid." Slade nodded.

"We will, Oliver." Shado promised.

"Sara…" Oliver breathed out as she held his hand. "I… I love you…"

"I love you too, Ollie…" Sara sniffed.

"Dad's notebook…" Oliver said. "Promise… you'll right his wrongs…"

Sara nodded. "Ollie, don't think like that, you're gonna be OK…" But a moment later Oliver's head tilted to the side as he stared in the shadows and Sara lost it, breaking down in tears as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

The following morning, they buried Oliver next to his father as Sara put the last rock on the grave.

"I've always told him that he could not save the day without making a mess." Slade muttered sadly.

Sara wiped her cheek. "I… I just can't believe Anthony would do something like that."

"Sometimes, we refuse to see the evil right in front of our eyes." Shado said.

Sara stared at Oliver's and Robert's grave and then at the freighter. "Was it my fault?" Shado and Slade raised their heads as they looked at Sara. "Did I cause this? Did I bring this… darkness upon all of us?" She wondered, looking back when she decided to go onboard _Queen's Gambit_. "Maybe if I had seen earlier what kind of monster he was…"

"He would have most likely killed you." Shado comforted her.

"We all made things we had to in order to survive and we're not proud of them." Slade said.

Sara thought about going back on the freighter but how could she trust Ivo now that he just killed the man she loved, despite protecting her. "I… I don't know what am I supposed to do now."

Slade pulled out the notebook he had taken off Oliver before burying him. "Kid said that this was his responsibility. That it was his old man's." Sara picked the notebook, looking at the names. "Maybe it's not only _his_ responsibility."

Sara looked at the freighter again before Shado realized what was she thinking about. "You're not seriously considering going back there."

Sara said nothing as she walked away, trying to process her thoughts.

* * *

The following days, Slade was distant and cold towards Sara because of the death of his friend, though Shado on the other hand was kind and nice to her, trying to honor Oliver's last wish. Slade walked to the plane wreckage, frustrated.

Sara looked confused. "Hey, where is he going?"

"Slade." Shado walked to him. "What are you doing?"

"Gearing up." He hissed.

"Why?"

"That bastard killed Oliver and now I'm gonna track that son of a bitch and scatter his pieces all over the island!" He snarled as he grabbed his swords.

"You can't!" Sara said as she held the crate of the Mirakuru serum. "Ivo has a ship full of men, killers! And I don't care what you did before, you can't take them all out.

Your only play here is to find safe ground and wait him out."

"Well, of course you would say that." Slade growled as he turned to her. "You were working for him. You're probably still working for him!"

Sara backed off, horrified of what he might do before Shado stepped up. "Slade, stop. You need to calm down."

"Don't get in my way, Shado." He snarled at her.

"Slade, this is not what Oliver would…"

"I said, get out of my way!" He grabbed her by her throat as she screamed.

"Slade, stop! You're hurting me!" She gasped out.

Sara stared in horror before she grabbed a nearby branch, hitting Slade from behind but he did not move one inch but it seemed to wake him out of his moment of rage as he widened his eyes and let her go before he turned to Sara who still held the branch, though her hands trembled in fear. He breathed out as he looked at Shado remorsefully.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"This… this is the Mirakuru doing this." Sara realized.

Shado then looked at Sara and it seemed like she was more afraid of her than of Slade. "What the hell were you and Ivo looking for on this island?"

* * *

Later at night, Sara was sleeping with Shado on the cold ground before the voice on the radio spoke up.

" _Sara, I know you're listening._ " Her and Shado's eyes opened wide at hearing Ivo's voice. " _Answer me._ " Sara was about to reach to the radio before Shado grabbed her arm and shook her head. " _This is very simple, Sara. I know you and your new friends have the Mirakuru. You know I will lay waste to the entire island to get to it._ "

" _Don't pick it up, I'm going to get Slade._ " Shado whispered as Sara nodded. In the meantime, she listened to Ivo promising to get her and Slade and Shado safely to the mainland in exchange for Mirakuru, leaving her with food for thought before Shado returned, disturbed because Slade had gone with the serum.

* * *

"Don't even think about accepting his offer." Shado grabbed the radio right before Sara could as soon as both of them woke up.

"I… I don't know." Sara said hesitantly. "I honestly don't know how can I trust him after what I've seen him do. But he kept me safe for over the year on that freighter."

"You know what was one of the first lessons Oliver had learnt when his raft washed ashore here?" Shado said. "That you can't take anything at face value and that the only person you can trust is yourself. That's what he told me." She turned to Sara, disappointed. "He would be disappointed if he could see you right now."

Sara sighed and felt like if she had been stabbed in the heart with an icy dagger because deep down she knew Shado was right as they left looking for Slade.

* * *

"He blamed himself for what had happened to you, you know?" Shado said as Sara looked at her surprised as they both walked through the forest. "That you were on the yacht only because he invited you."

"Well, that's partially true." Sara admitted as Shado turned to her. "It's a long story but… I kinda had an embarrassing crush on Ollie and…" Shado saw the shame and guilt in Sara's eyes. "I sneaked onto our friend's party on which I was not supposed to be, my jealous sister knew it and tipped off our Dad and I was grounded for a month and next thing I knew, she and Ollie were together."

"Laurel was jealous of you?" Shado asked, surprised.

"I guess not everyone is as they seem…" Sara said sadly as she looked at the freighter, second thoughts running wildly in her mind about her " _protector_ ".

"I saw you two getting… close by the way." Sara frowned as Shado noted. "I am not short-sighted, Sara. I saw Oliver looking at you the same way he looked at me."

After a few more hours of walking Sara suddenly felt dizzy as she leaned onto a nearby tree. "We can take a rest if you're tired." Sara nodded as both girls hid in nearby bushes as Sara passed out but a few hours later, she started to feel nausea and vertigo which woke her up and she started to vomit.

Someone then suddenly grabbed her arm as she turned around in horror. "Sara." She gasped out, worried that she had been found by Ivo's men but was surprised to see Slade.

"What?"

"It's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you." Slade said calmly.

"I found him and convinced him to come back." Shado explained.

"I'm not gonna let you die here, sunshine." Slade promised. "Either one of you."

"Where's the Mira…"

"I buried it." Slade explained. "Not a chance I'm letting that bastard lay his hands on it."

* * *

"He still does not trust me." Sara frowned at Slade as she was outside the fuselage while he was sleeping inside.

"He'll come around." Shado said.

"I saw him glaring at me when he thought I was not looking. He blames me for Ollie, I know it." Sara said sadly. "And it is my fault."

"Sara…"

"How could I have been so blind?" Sara wiped her eyes.

"You were too afraid to admit it to yourself. Fear can be powerful if you allow it." Shado noted.

* * *

While both Slade and Shado were both sleeping in the fuselage, Sara took the radio and went outside. "Anthony. Anthony, are you there?"

After a moment of static, Ivo replied. " _I'm here, Sara. I was hoping that you would reach out to me. Are you alone?_ "

"Yes." Sara replied as Ivo sighed with relief.

" _Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?_ "

"Do you even care? You were going to shoot me." Sara stated.

" _No, no, Sara, I swear, you were never in danger, I swear._ " Ivo explained.

"Then it was OK for you to kill Shado or letting Oliver take the bullet?!" She snarled, still disgusted.

" _Shado. That's her name…_ "

"Yes. And you killed her friend. And mine." Sara said as her voice started to break and eyes filling with tears.

" _And I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life. I never set out to hurt anyone… to save the human race…_ "

He tried to beg Sara to come back to him but she cut him off mid-sentence. "Save it, Anthony. When you first you first found me, I felt like you were my savior. And letting me into your work, I felt like I was a part of something bigger."

" _You are._ " Ivo tried to reassure her.

"It was only because I didn't want to see what you were really doing." Her voice was burning up with confidence she never thought she could muster. "What you did to those people on the boat and how you tortured them for science. How I was glad I was not one of them." Sara took a breath. "But right now, I'd rather be dead than keep being a part of this."

Ivo growled furiously, the mask he had been wearing, slipping off for good. " _You ungrateful bitch, you think you know what torture is? You have no idea but I will show you, I am going to hunt you down…_ "

"No, I am going to be the one who hunts you down." Sara vowed. "Start counting your days. Because I will find you and I will end you and I will not let you hurt anyone else ever again. You took away the person that meant the most to me." She breathed out. "Now I'm going to take away everything that meant the most to you."

After a pause, he called back, taunting her. " _Go ahead and try. I am safe away on the sea with an army behind me and what do you have? Two castaways with limited supplies and ammunition and I honestly doubt just one man with Mirakuru is enough to take me down._ " With that he disconnected the line.

Until that moment, Sara did not notice that Shado and Slade were looking at her from behind, impressed by her boldness and as Sara turned around, by Slade's impressed look, she _knew_ she had finally earned his trust before she looked to the sea.

"There was a time I would have thought it was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon everyone. But…" She looked at the notebook. "Now… I'm starting to think that maybe it's not my fault… but my responsibility."

"Responsibility? To do what?" Shado asked.

"To end it." Sara said.

"You want to kill him, do you?" Slade asked as Sara nodded.

"I've seen how many people did he torture… those experiments… And I was part of it… How I can allow that to continue…" Sara said with guilt.

"Everyone has done things they're not proud of in order to survive." Shado consoled her.

"But… is there any forgiveness for me?" Sara asked.

"Maybe there is a way to redeem yourself." Shado looked at the freighter, then they all went back to the fuselage as Slade threw bamboo sticks towards her.

"What is this?" Sara asked, confused.

"You've got balls, sunshine, I admit." Slade smirked at her. "But… there's a line between being brave and being stupid… and the kid was on the other side of that line."

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm turning you into something that won't get us all killed." Slade explained before he swung his stick at her as she blocked the attack. Shado had to keep an eye on them the entire time to make sure Slade would not lose control over himself. After a few minutes of painful sparring session, Sara suddenly started to feel dizzy and nauseous as she passed out, causing for Slade and Shado to be worried about her.

* * *

 _ **Present, Starling City**_

Quentin accompanied Sara to a nearby Chinese restaurant and both of them sat down as they both wiped their eyes wet with tears.

The waitress asked Sara for an order as she replied kindly in Chinese.

"You speak Chinese now?" Quentin asked, surprised.

"I've picked up a couple of things over the past few years." Sara said simply.

"Yes." Quentin wiped his face and sighed. "Why didn't you let us know you were alive?" He asked. "Your mother and I… We missed you. And your sister too. You know that, right?"

Sara nodded before she looked him in the eyes. "I know you got divorced."

"Yeah." He held his daughter's hand. "But it wasn't your fault. That was on me."

"Because of me." Sara said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, none of that matters now. You know why? 'Cause you're home now, sweetie, you're home." Quentin reassured her. Suddenly a loud bang from behind them caused Sara to jump and on instinct she grabbed a knife before she saw Slade bumping into a waitress and picking up the trashed dishes on the floor while some of the customers were staring at Sara but more at the mess the man with an eyepatch had just made while trying to clean it up with the waitress as Sara sighed with relief before she sat down and Slade gave her a consoling nod while putting the baby on baby chair.

"Sara… is everything OK? Are you in trouble?" Quentin asked.

"No… I…" Sara readjusted her hair. "Just… I've spent the last three years looking behind my back, it's not so easy to turn off that mindset."

Quentin nodded in understanding as he looked at the dark-haired man in his 40s wearing an eyepatch, playing with the baby. "You know this guy?"

"He…" Sara glanced at him. "He's a friend. He's been keeping me alive for a time with another woman. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have made it back."

Then he looked at the baby. "The baby?"

"He… he's mine, Daddy." Sara said hesitantly as Quentin raised his brows. "I… It's a long story."

Then he noticed that Sara was still holding something back while feeling guilty. And suddenly, another question popped up in his mind and he felt like if he tasted something sour while saying the name out loud and his cop instinct telling him something was off as he looked alternately at the baby, the one-eyed man and Sara.

"Where's Oliver?"

Sara covered her mouth and sniffed out, her eyes pricking with cold tears before she sobbed out. "I… It was my fault."

"Sara… Is the baby Oliver's?" She nodded as the guilt and shame was taking her over for cheating on her sister with her boyfriend.

"I… I'm so sorry, Daddy." Sara whispered.

"Sara. It's OK. Just start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what you guys think? Are you intrigued? Should I continue this story?_

 _Please, let me know, either in PM or in review._

 _Just a heads up, there might be irregular updates because of other stories I am working on and college, so if you're intrigued, please be patient._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"It was all so fast…." Sara took a breath as she closed her eyes. "I… All I know is that one moment, I was with Ollie in the room and then the next thing I knew, the yacht capsized and I was sucked into the ocean…" Her father squeezed her hand gently. "I… I drifted for hours… maybe days… I don't know… I thought I was going to die…" She remembered the cold water on her bare skin as Quentin gave her a consoling look and dread filled him at the idea of his daughter starving to death or drowning in the middle of sea.

"Then a freighter came by… They saved me…" Quentin sighed with relief. "Or at least I thought they did at first." Suddenly he paled. "It was so…" Suddenly, shame and guilt took her over as Quentin looked into her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I… There was a man… he… he was doing these… experiments on people… he said he was trying to save the human race…" Sara tried to bring herself to speak up but confessing her role in this was the worst part. "And he… he was looking for something... a serum developed by Japanese from World War II. He said that I could help him." She explained.

Suddenly, Quentin paled. "Did he…"

"No… he didn't do anything to me. But… I…" She looked down in shame rubbing her hands and suddenly, Quentin _knew_ and sighed as her tears spilled out again.

"Jesus Christ…"

"I… I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, hey, none of that, sweetheart." He grabbed her hand gently. "Look at me, Sara. Look at me. That was not your fault. What _you_ _did_ was under duress, you can't blame yourself for that. He would have most likely done to you what he was doing to them."

Sara nodded as she remembered. " _I'd rather be dead than keep being a part of this._ "

Then she gave her father a weak smile, despite the shame. "You were always the most understanding one."

Quentin returned the smile. "I'm not going to make you tell me everything if you don't want to but at least help me understand. Please." Sara took a breath as she looked him in the eyes. "What happened to you and Oliver?" He implored.

"I…" Sara took a breath. The hardest thing she ever had to do was to remember and admit it to herself. "I didn't see Ollie until a year later. His raft washed ashore on an island in North China Sea called ' _Lian Yu_ '. He was there with his friends, trying to survive."

"He was there for an entire year?" Quentin asked, surprised that Oliver somehow managed to survive. It was miraculous enough for him that his little baby girl made it out but Oliver too…

Sara nodded. "Well, we didn't reunite exactly under the best circumstances." She admitted. "He… he managed to help me and get me out of there but… well, let's just say both of us had made decisions neither of us were proud of and he wasn't looking at me the same way he used to anymore." She looked down in shame, remembering deceiving him on _Amazo_.

Quentin held her hand gently. "We all make decisions we regret in order to survive."

"But he still cared about me, despite what had happened between us." Sara smiled. "And that's when I met Slade and Shado." She looked at him behind her father as he turned around, seeing Slade playing with the baby.

"The one-eyed guy?" Quentin asked as Sara nodded. "Who is he?"

"He's an ex-Australian government operative. He and Shado had been there with Ollie before I met them."

As Quentin looked at his eyepatch, he couldn't help but deadpan. "I'm guessing that island wasn't exactly a paradise for Queen."

"' _Lian Yu_ ' means ' _purgatory_ ' in Mandarin." Sara noted as Quentin paled. "You have no idea what we've been through together there. Comparing with what had happened to Ollie there, I got out easy." Quentin's concern for Oliver grew even stronger, despite hating the boy for stealing the hearts of both his daughters, he never wished death or whatever pain he must have endured, upon him, from whatever he could gather from seeing the Australian and seeing the pain in his daughter's eyes.

"But in the end, he didn't make it out, didn't he?" Quentin deduced as Sara shook her head, sniffing out. "What happened?"

"It… it was all my fault." She looked down in shame. "He… he tried to help me and his friend and… he died in my arms."

Quentin gave her a hug. "Don't blame yourself. What happened to him was not your fault."

"I… I brought _them_ there and… if I hadn't…" Sara sobbed.

"He could have found another way to get there, and most likely kill Oliver anyway." Quentin consoled her. "Shhh… it's OK."

As soon as Sara calmed down, Quentin spoke up. "How did you get out of there? And… where did you go after the island?"

"I…" Sara looked at her father. "After… it was over…" Sara tried to repress the bad things from the memories and focus on the good ones. "I… travelled with my friend to a monastery in Himalayas. I… After what had happened… and what I've done… the things I've seen… I just… I guess I needed to find myself again. After that… I returned back… when I felt like I was ready."

Quentin nodded in understanding.

* * *

 ** _Six months ago, Hong Kong_**

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked Shado, with a bag behind her and holding her stomach, slowly growing as they were both outside the town.

"Well, we're lucky Waller cut us both loose." Shado said optimistically.

"You think Slade is going to be alright?"

"He's a survivor. Even without Mirakuru, he'll find a way. They won't hold him for long." Shado noted as Sara looked at her hands. "I know it's not easy, what you did. It never is. Oliver was no different than you."

"I… I just feel… _tainted._ " Sara said with disgust as Shado looked at the mountains behind her friend.

"My father used to tell me stories about a monastery in the Himalayas. An ancient order of warrior monks that live there. The first time my father ever killed someone, was in the mountains. He felt ashamed… until someone found him… and brought him to a place that helped him find his purpose…

He called it a place of miracles. I think I know someone who can help you. The woman taught him everything he knew. I know you feel disgusted but… what you did… a real monster wouldn't regret that."

"Where is she?" Sara asked, more out of curiosity.

"Well…" Shado looked at Sara's belly. "It's going to be a long trip." Then she looked at the mountains behind her.

* * *

The car brought them as deep into the Himalayan mountains as it could as they grabbed their backpacks of supplies. For days, they walked through the snowy paths and Sara paled every time she saw dead bodies around, buried in snow and cut pieces of limbs. "What can you tell me about this woman?"

"I have met her once, a long time ago, when me and my twin sister were little children. She was… steadfast but unpredictable." Shado listed as she remembered. "Merciless, yet kind. She turned my father into who he was… and he turned me into who I am." She added with smile as Sara chuckled. "From what I remember from my father's stories, she used to be a member of an ancient order. An heir to their legacy. One of the two daughters of its leader.

They say that they are deadly warriors that kill and vanish like ghosts, eliminating those they deem unworthy to live, replacing evil with death."

"So, they're what? Vigilantes?" Sara deduced.

"That's one way to describe them but that's not how they see themselves." Shado shrugged. "They intervene where law fails, where corrupt prevail and when their growth becomes too large, they intervene, like a cleansing fire, purging a forest that has overgrown to restore the balance." She said, disgusted.

"They say that they have a way of prolonging life for a time. Its leader has been seeking an heir for centuries, someone worthy enough to bound with his children and secure their legacy, with no success so far. Eventually, one of his daughters became tired and disillusioned of their goals, so she abandoned them and renounced her claim to his inheritance."

Sara paled as she saw a skull on a pike. "I'm guessing they had a heated argument."

"That is a large understatement." Shado said. "From what my father told me, the leader sent dozen of his best men to hunt her down and bring her back. Only one of them returned, without his hands and his tongue. The leader cleaved his head off in anger. And he never went after her ever since, but she believes he will try one day again, this time more relentlessly." A chill was sent down Sara's spine. "She joined another ancient order that lives deep in this mountain, that helps astray warriors find a new purpose. Some of them became stronger when they left, with renewed sense of purpose, others have decided to stay to pass their newfound knowledge down to other disciples in there."

"She has to be really old by now." Sara said while Shado giggled as they reached a rock arch in the valley as the girls stopped. Sara then read the scribe on the arch in Chinese.

" _He, who seeks peace, hath no fear from Death. Death awaits those, who serve…_ " Sara was confused by the signs at the end of the inscription. "Shado, what is the last word? I can't read it."

"It means ' _the Demon_ '." Shado said as Sara flinched, suddenly having a bad feeling about following her friend. But it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Sara knelt down in exhaustion as she held her belly. Shado grabbed her in reassurance. "We're almost there."

"Finally." Sara sighed. "I could take a rest." A few minutes later, they saw a large gate in front of them as Sara leaned onto Shado for support and she grabbed the door handle, knocking on the gate and putting down her green hoodie.

A few moments later, a bald man in an Asian ceremonial outfit opened as he looked at both women. " _What do you seek?_ " He asked in Chinese.

" _I seek an audience with one of your Masters._ " Shado replied.

The man raised his brows in recognition as he looked at Shado more properly and then he looked at the blonde girl behind her. " _Right now, she does not have time for an outsider, much less two._ "

" _Then she will make time. Please. She will not last any longer outside._ " She insisted as the man eventually sighed and gave in as he opened the door. As Shado accompanied Sara inside, she gave her an advice.

"Now, whatever happens, don't stare."

"At what?"

Shado paused as she looked at the pathway in front of her. "All of it."

The moment, they both entered the monastery, Sara opened her mouth wide agape. To describe how she felt would be like to describe how Alice felt when she first entered the Wonderland or when Dorothy ended up in the Land of Oz for the first time.

Outside the gates of the monastery, there was a blizzard raging on, while on the inside, it was… paradise to say the least. Flora all around the rock and wooden foundation, chambers where monks were meditating peacefully in Buddha stance or training with ancient weapons… it was all a whole new world for Sara as Shado chuckled. "You look… impressed."

"That… is not exactly the word I would use." Sara said slowly as she saw a man choke someone to death, only to revive him later by touching his neck. As she followed Shado deeper into the corridor, she saw an iron door with spikes and a dragon gargoyle above it as her fears grew stronger.

" _She is not pleased by the intrusion. I hope you have a good reason for it._ " The monk said, frowning at Sara who held onto her stomach nervously.

" _I intend to make it count._ " Shado said in reassurance as the man nodded and opened the door. Sara followed Shado into the room as she whispered an advice. "Now, whatever happens, don't stare at her. She does not like it."

Sara nodded as she saw in front of her a woman wearing a cape, in meditating stance and in front of her some kind of an Asian shrine.

" _I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me, Shado. I must say, you have grown up._ "

Sara raised her brows in surprise. If this was a woman who had trained Shado's father, she had expected for her to be old but she sounded surprisingly… young.

" _I have._ " She then pointed to Sara to stay at place as she approached the woman, kneeling down. " _I would like to train my friend in this monastery, with your permission, my lady._ "

Sara could hear that the woman was chuckling, even though she was behind her. She stood up and approached Shado and Sara was expecting an elderly woman, not a young one, who seemed to be as old as Laurel as she widened her eyes. The woman fondled Shado's chin and smiled with pride before she looked at Sara, curious as she saw her pregnant stomach.

" _This is not a sanctuary for castaways or misfits or people… rejected because of cruelty of life. Even if she was not in… her current state, I'm afraid she may not last a day here._ "

" _I know this is a harsh and merciless place and that's why I would like to train her personally, my lady._ "

The woman raised her brows at Shado. " _Why is that? What does your friend mean exactly to you? What do you seek to gain from this?_ "

Shado glanced at Sara. " _Another friend of mine…. Someone I cared about, cared about her as well and he asked me to look after her before he died. This belonged to him. He asked her to right his father's wrongs._ " Shado pulled out the notebook from her bag as the woman grabbed it, glancing through the pages and the names listed in it, suddenly intrigued.

" _Where did your friend get this?_ "

" _It belonged to his father. I honestly don't know why did he have it or where did it come from or what did he mean by righting his wrongs._ "

The woman approached Sara as she spoke up in English. "What is your name?"

Sara rubbed her hands nervously. "My… my name is… Sara. Sara Lance."

" _Lance_. Name of a weapon." The woman smiled. "Intriguing. Tell me, Sara Lance, what do you seek? Ask yourself, what are you looking for?"

Sara took a breath, glancing at Shado in contemplation. "Honestly, I… I… I just want to honor my friend's last wishes. I… I want to right his father's wrongs and… figure out who I am. I… I'm not sure who I am anymore, after what I've been through over the past few years."

"And you believe you can find your path among the monks of All-Caste?"

Sara nodded hesitantly. "I… I hope so."

The woman smirked. "Very well. Let's begin."

Sara was surprised as Shado paled. "My lady… With all due respect, I am not sure if…"

"I… I can barely stand…"

Suddenly the woman slapped Sara on her chest as she stepped back. "Death does not wait for you to be ready! Death is not considerate or fair!" She kicked Sara in the leg as she knelt down. "And make no mistake, you and your child shall face death here!"

Shado was about to intervene as the woman wanted to kick Sara but she grabbed her by her leg and stood up as the woman smiled. Sara tried to throw a punch but the woman dodged and with one lazy move of her arm, she grabbed Sara from behind as she slowly passed out.

"You're out cold now. Which means you are useless. Defenseless. And mercifully silent. And you're afraid. But not of me." She put Sara slowly to the ground as she lost consciousness. "You fear for the safety of your child and of something else. But not of me. What are you afraid of, Sara Lance?"

She turned to Shado who froze in place, nervous of what was about to happen. " _Why bring her here?_ "

" _I… I believe that with proper guidance, she can become something more and something better. My friend could._ "

" _Until he sacrificed himself for her._ " The woman said as Shado raised her brows, surprised. " _I have eyes and ears on many places. Did you believe I would not keep an eye on your father or you after you two left? Here, nothing but pain and misery awaits her and her child. You should have let her go home._ " The woman scolded her.

" _I… If I allow her to go home at this state, her guilt and fear of facing her family after what has happened will eat her soul. And I cannot let that happen. I… I will teach her how to be strong enough to face her own fears and guilt. Please, allow me to try._ "

For a moment, the woman looked at Sara before she turned to Shado once more. " _Very well, you may teach her here under THESE conditions. Once the child is born and I deem the girl strong enough after its birth, they will both leave this place. And if either of you somehow violate this monastery's rules, I will toss you both out and neither one of you may ever come back here, child or no child. Am I understood?_ "

Shado nodded in understanding before she remembered something. " _My lady, if I may have one last request, I prefer if your father wouldn't know I brought here an outsider. He would be…_ "

" _Interested, to say the least._ " The woman pointed out. " _If you violate this place somehow, you will wish you had faced HIS wrath._ "

Shado nodded in understanding.

* * *

 _ **Present, CNRI**_

Laurel was working in the office until she got a call as she picked the phone. "Hello?"

" _Laurel. It's Hilton. Is your father there?_ "

Laurel flinched for a moment. "No, why?"

" _Two hours ago, he asked Lieutenant Pike for a few weeks off and for personal space because of family matters. I assumed something happened between you two. Is everything OK? I just want to be sure I have nothing to worried about._ "

' _Family matters?_ ' Laurel wondered. "No, not that I know of."

" _Could you please just make sure he's not hitting the bottle again? I don't…_ "

"Yeah, I'll go check on him ASAP." Laurel hung up as her fears started to dredge up and asked for a leave.

* * *

Quentin shook his hands with the one-eyed man in his apartment. "Thank you, Mr. Wilson. I don't know how can I ever…"

"You have nothing to repay me, Mr. Lance. I made a promise to a friend and I am a man of my word." Slade said politely.

"I… I'm glad you got my daughter home safe. And… I… I'm sorry you could not have done more for Oliver." Quentin admitted reluctantly.

"Kid had to always play the hero until the end." Slade chuckled.

"Would you mind staying for a dinner?"

"No. I wish I could but… let's just say I need to be on the move." Slade said as he left the apartment and Quentin nodded in understanding. He figured this man was dangerous and probably on the run from the law but as long as he brought his baby girl safe home, it didn't matter to him.

At the door to the building, Laurel met a man with an eyepatch but ignored him as he smiled at her in recognition and she rushed to the door to her father's apartment and knocked on the door frantically.

Quentin opened the door and was surprised to see Laurel, surprise quickly replaced by worry about putting the right words into what was she about to learn.

"Laurel."

"Dad."

"What are you…"

"Hilton called me. Said you were acting a little off today. I just want to…"

"Laurel, I'm not drinking, I swear." Quentin cut her off. "It's…"

"Then why did he say it was ' _family business_ '?" Laurel snapped before she saw a baby in a small crib, anger replaced by confusion. "Dad, what's going…"

She was interrupted by hysterical screams full of pain and hurt and Laurel felt like if she had been stabbed by an icy dagger in her heart as she recognized that voice but the tone of it made her blood go cold as ice as she rushed into her father's apartment.

* * *

" _No, please, I'm sorry, just stop! Please!_ "

" _You just had to get behind my back and go with Ollie, did you, Sara?! He would still be alive if it hadn't been for you!_ "

" _I never meant to…_ "

" _This is all your fault! Maybe he'd make it back home if you hadn't been screwing on me! You never could find your happiness on your own, so you decide to steal from me what means a lot to me!_ "

" _Please, Laurel, I'm sorry…_ "

* * *

"Sara?!" Laurel widened her eyes to see her sister hysterically crying in bed and flipping around like if she was begging for mercy.

"Sara, wake up. Please, it's just a dream." Quentin held his daughter's hands as she opened her eyes wide and took a deep breath, as if she had been deprived of oxygen for a while and the moment she saw her sister's face, she screamed out.

"No!" She instantly pinned her back to a wall and curled to a ball. "Please, no. I'm so sorry, Laurel, don't hurt me, please, I'm so sorry…" Sara sobbed.

Quentin came to her and knelt down, holding her hands, trying to console her. Laurel could not believe it, to see her sister alive and in her father's apartment but what she could not believe more that she must have been through something so traumatic, she's too afraid to look her sister in the eyes.

Right now, Laurel didn't see a sister who had betrayed her by going with her boyfriend. All she saw was her little baby sister in a lot of pain and hurt who needed all the comfort she could get.

Uncertain of what exactly she should do, she hesitantly approached Sara and knelt down but Sara covered her face and pinned her back to the wall.

"Please, I'm so sorry, don't hate me, please…"

"Sara…" Laurel tried to extend her hand for comfort but Sara backed off even more as much as she could. "It's OK. It's gonna be OK."

"Don't hate me, please…."

Laurel hesitantly held her sister's hand, trying to be sure she was not imagining it and wrapped her arms around her and after a few moments, Sara burst in tears into her shoulders and Laurel started to cry a few moments later.

"I'm… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"We'll figure this out, Sara Bear. We'll figure this out…" Laurel consoled her sister, fighting her own tears as Sara sobbed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, how are you enjoying this so far?_

 _Please, if you are intrigued so far, let me know in PM or reviews if you want for me to continue._

 _ **P.S.:** I couldn't resist but let Laurel catch her sister in her moment of PTSD, just so she wouldn't bitch out on her at the first moment she did, like in the TV series in 2x13 ' **Heir to the Demon** ', that part pissed me off big time but I don't blame Laurel for that since she just got fired and had a drinking problem._

 _If you want this story to continue, let me know and the next chapter might be up next week, assuming I won't be over my head because of college. BTW, before you start thinking that, Shado was not taking Sara to Nanda Parbat, so she is not a member of the League of Assassins here but you can guess who was the woman she had met in the mountains._

 _This idea was inspired by the DC Comic Books series **Red Hood and the Outlaws**._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"I can't believe she's back." Laurel wiped her eye while drinking tea with her father.

"You and me both." Quentin nodded. "Jesus Christ…" He wiped his face again. "I'm afraid to even imagine what must she have been through."

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Laurel whispered, still in shock. "How is Sara alive _and_ here? And…" She looked at the baby on the crib, still confused but the dots connecting slowly.

Quentin took a deep breath. "Look, I'll tell you as much as I could get out of her. I'm not sure right now's the time to ask her about the details. Pushing her like that could drive her over the edge, Laurel and right now, she needs some time to readjust here." He raised his hand at her, trying to warn her. "I get that you're mad at her and you have every right to be but I think she can take only so much right now. She needs to believe that no matter what happens, we'll always love her, otherwise, she's going to break and we might lose her forever."

Laurel nodded in understanding. Despite how mad she was at her sister for going with her boyfriend and cheating on her, whatever had been haunting her in her sleep, Laurel knew for certain that Sara must have been through something she never would have wished upon anyone. And she needed love and comfort, not spite and scorn, that would only make things worse. But deep down she knew that it would not be easy to let go of the anger, that was for certain.

Both Lances sat down as Quentin spoke up. "Look, I didn't know about her until yesterday afternoon. Just…" Quentin took a breath, fighting sobs. "I couldn't believe it either. I thought I was imagining things. That… it would be too good to be truth. But… It really was her. She came to see me right after work and…" He let out tears of joy as Laurel held his hand before she looked at the baby, suddenly something else clicking in her head but she decided to ask the question later.

"The baby… it's Sara's baby, is it?"

Quentin sighed and nodded. "She wouldn't tell me much but _yes_. Her and…"

"Ollie's." Laurel deduced. Right now, she didn't know whether to feel mad about her sister cheating with her boyfriend and having a child or pity and sadness for whatever trauma she must have been through. "Dad… what happened to her? I… I just want to understand."

"Well, she told me that when the _Gambit_ went down, she ended up on a freighter. There was a man…" Quentin paused, not certain how much should he reveal. "And… from what Sara told me, he was doing these… experiments on people." Laurel paled for a moment. "If he did something to her, she wouldn't let it show on her." Quentin reassured her. "But I'm sure she was mostly unharmed from him but…" Quentin paused, not certain how to put the words or how would his daughter take it. "She may not have noticed that but I've seen some scars when she was going into the shower when I brought her home. It's…" Quentin shivered at imagining the scars on his little baby girl's body.

Laurel paled, afraid of even imagining what kind of pain her little sister must have been through as the tears threatened to spill out. "Oh my God."

"I know, I know, sweetie." Quentin nodded as he hugged his daughter with one arm. "That's why we need to be there for her. To convince her that everything is gonna be OK, otherwise she might never get through this." Laurel nodded in understanding again. "Laurel, I know you have a lot of questions but I think they should wait until we know for sure that she's ready to let someone in.

She had that look in her eyes when she thought I was not watching. I've seen that look in her eyes. It's like with the kidnapped girls who have been through severe torture, like if they can't stop reliving the pain, like if they were going through the torment over and over again. I think she believes she's damaged and that we will never look at her the same way we used to, _ever again_. It's our job to prove her wrong or she's gonna break."

Laurel nodded in understanding. As much as she hated the fact that Sara had cheated on her with Oliver, she did not deserve whatever she had been through and at the end of the day, no matter what happens, she would always be Laurel's little sister. But still there were some unanswered questions going around in her mind. "Dad… what… what happened to Oliver? Does she know?"

Quentin again took a breath. "That man who brought her on that freighter… after the yacht went down… Sara wouldn't tell me the details but she told me that after about a year, the freighter arrived on some island in North China Sea, where she met Oliver again." A spark of hope shined inside Laurel's heart before she saw the dreadful look in her father's eyes as the optimism plummeted as quickly as it rose up. "But… something bad happened when he tried to save Sara and…"

Suddenly, Laurel felt like if she had been hit in the stomach with an iron fist as she covered her mouth and the cold tears blurred her vision. "No… Dad, no…"

"I'm sorry…" Quentin tightened the embrace as Laurel sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, not Ollie, no…" Laurel lost it as she broke down in tears.

* * *

 _ **A few months ago, Himalayas**_

"You blame yourself for what had happened to him, do you?" Talia asked as she stood with Sara at the balcony.

"If I hadn't trusted Ivo, maybe Ollie would still be alive." Sara said as she looked at the mountains. "But… I've let my anger silence my guilt. I thought if I would avenge him, that wrath would go away… but it didn't…"

"Because you believe that you've let something dark inside you." Talia noted. "And once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out." She said as Sara remembered the most recent thing she had done that has been haunting her as she looked at her hands, still seeing the blood on it. Sara walked with her on the balcony. "You have learned to bury your guilt with anger. I can teach you confront it and to face the truth."

"Which is?" Sara asked, confused.

"That we all have darkness inside us. And… it is only a matter of circumstances when we break and unleash it. I can teach you how to control it… and channel it."

" _Channel it_?" Sara asked again.

"There is no silencing the pain, no cure for the darkness. It becomes this… insatiable lust you need to satisfy, otherwise it will consume you. I can teach you when to turn it on and turn it off."

Sara held her growing stomach as she couldn't help but let out a sarcastic note. "I'd like to see that help me in second trimester."

Talia smiled. "You have no idea what can a female be capable of when their child, born or yet to be born, is in danger."

Sara raised her brows intrigued. "Why are you so willing to help me? What do you gain out of this?"

Talia stopped and Sara could not read anything out of the woman's expression. "Out of respect for your friend Shado and her father. And because this list you brought me is… interesting."

"Interesting _how_?"

Talia and Sara stopped at the end of the balcony. "Do you know what ' _ghost ink_ ' is?"

Sara was lost in thoughts for a moment before she remembered Oliver telling her about the blank pages on his father's list on which the names were seen after they were held above flames. "Like an invisible ink. Until you put some heat on it, you can't see what's written there."

"Precisely." Talia nodded, impressed by the blonde's knowledge. "This has been a method used by League of Assassins."

Sara stared in confusion before she remembered. "The order of warriors you left, my lady?"

Talia smiled. "No need for ceremonies here, Sara. And the answer is ' _yes_ '. They use this as method of communication."

"What made you leave?" Sara couldn't help but ask as Talia frowned while combing Sara's hair with her fingers.

"Curiosity is not a sin, my little bird but you need to take care in the measure of it. Let's just say I've grown tired of my path being paved by my father when I saw no clear light at the end of the tunnel, so I set to forge my own path and joined the All-Caste."

"But he will come looking for you." Sara asked, worried.

"He _will_ try." Talia said as she looked at the valley until the gong sounded from behind them. "It's time for dinner. I'm sure Shado is waiting for you." Then she glanced at Sara's growing belly. "I'm impressed by your progress despite your setbacks."

"I…" Sara felt awkward as she blushed. "Thank you, Talia."

"But remember our deal. Once I believe you are strong enough after your child's birth, you shall leave." Talia said, declaring a clear fact and obvious conviction in her words and Sara nodded, realizing she should not anger the woman.

* * *

 _ **Present, the following morning, Quentin's Apartment, Starling City**_

Sara yawned as she wiped her eyes, surprised to hear sizzling outside the room and her baby laughing. She put on her shirt she left on the floor and dressed up as she went out, surprised to see her father cooking breakfast and her sister playing with the baby.

"Hey, Connor." Laurel mimicked the binoculars with her hands as he clapped his hands and smiled in his baby chair. "Who's looking at you?"

After last night's dream, Sara was… in shock a bit to see her family in happy moment. She nervously approached her son and fondled his hair, kissing his cheek, not daring to look at her sister, who just stood there silent before speaking up and holding her sister's shoulder who froze.

"Sara. It's OK." Sara very slowly and cautiously turned her head, like if she was about to look into the eyes of the monsters as her sister had a consoling look in her eyes. "You're safe now. It's all gonna be OK, I promise."

Sara could only let out whisper as the shame and guilt built up. "Laurel, I…"

"It's OK." Laurel could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to comfort her. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

"How?" Sara asked. "How can you not hate me for…"

"None of that is your fault." Laurel said. She had been considering what to say the whole night and morning. "I know you must feel guilty but you did not cause that storm. Besides, I was the one who called the cops on you at Tommy's party and I pressured Ollie into taking things seriously, so if anyone should take the blame, it's me for pushing you both away."

Sara was surprised to see her sister admitting her role in pressing both her and her boyfriend on the yacht as she slowly sat down, not certain what to say as Laurel knelt down, gently holding her sister's leg. "I'm not gonna pretend I know what you've been through but remember that we will always love you no matter what and that Dad and I will be there for you. I know it has to be hard for you but you need to believe that too. Please."

For a long moment, her sister said nothing as she stared at the plate with toast and eggs and both Quentin and Laurel were worried she might be on the edge again before she managed to speak up weakly. "Thanks, Laurel. I appreciate it."

Laurel and Quentin deflated with relief, a spark of hope they might be able to help Sara pull through whatever trauma she had been through, shining up. "Look, Sara, neither of us is gonna make you tell us everything if you're not ready but if you ever need to talk, your family is here for you."

Sara nodded in understanding.

* * *

An hour later, after what seemed to be a calm breakfast, doorbell rang and Laurel opened the door to see… " _Tommy_."

Sara froze instantly on her chair, worried about the reaction of the best friend of the man she had loved and for whose death she felt responsible and Quentin covered his mouth, groaning in frustration. Of all the people he was worried to see because of telling the news about Oliver...

"Oh, great…"

"Laurel, is everything OK?" Tommy asked worried. "Joanna told me you asked for a few days off because of family issues and…"

"Tommy, I…" Laurel glanced back quickly. "I don't know how to put this…"

"What's going on, Laurel?" Tommy asked before he heard giggling in the corridor. "Is that a baby?"

Sara suddenly could literally hear her heart race thousands beats per minute as the adrenaline pumped up and she frantically looked around the apartment to hide before Quentin grabbed her hand and the blood pumping in her head as the panic built up. "Hey, it's OK, breathe, breathe…"

Sara tried to get a hold of herself and steady her breath but Tommy could hear the loud breathing as he gently took Laurel out of his way and then widened his eyes to see a young blonde and a baby and it hit him like a truck. " _Sara_?!"

He froze at the place in shock before Quentin managed to calm down Sara who managed to breathe normally again but again, the shame and guilt managed to build up. In the meantime, thousands of questions suddenly raced in Tommy's mind, and the first one of the was if his best friend was still alive as well.

"Merlyn! Out, now!" Quentin snapped as Laurel accompanied her current boyfriend outside the apartment while hearing the cop's gentle voice. "Look at me, sweetie, it's gonna be alright…"

Laurel closed the door behind them as Tommy still stared in shock. "Laurel, what the…"

"Tommy… I swear I didn't know about her until last night." She explained. "I was gonna tell you but…" She looked at the door. "Look. I know you have a lot of questions but it needs to wait, OK? She can't take a lot of pressure right now."

The shock still hasn't dissipated from Merlyn scion as he stared at the apartment door. "How is she even…"

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Laurel said. "But she needs some time to readjust, OK? Just… don't pressure her into talking. When she's ready to answer, she will."

Tommy nodded in understanding as Laurel started to repeat everything her father had told her. By the time she was finished, Tommy was curling and pinning his back to the wall in disbelief, grief and sadness over what had happened to his best friend and to the trauma his girlfriend's little sister had been through as Laurel tried to fight her own tears of grief.

* * *

 _ **Queen Manor**_

Thea was watching TV in her room until she got a call on her cellphone and picked it up. "Hello? Tommy?" She widened her eyes and stood up from her bed. "What… wait… Are you sure? Say that again." As he repeated the sentence, Thea dropped the phone in shock. As soon as she recovered, she ran out of the room, her frantic shouts echoing throughout the manor. "Mom!"

* * *

 ** _Later, Quentin's Apartment_**

"Sara… I…" Tommy spoke up after he finished his drink while listening to his friend's story, not even being able to tear his eyes out. "I really don't know what to say."

"I…" Sara wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I know he was like your brother."

"Don't blame yourself. It's OK." He gently grabbed her hand. "He did what he could to save you, that's all that matters." He comforted his friend he had considered his little sister as he embraced her in tight hug and felt pride for his best friend, doing whatever he could to help her get back home, seeing the baby next to Sara. "He has his eyes, you know?"

"Yeah." Sara smiled.

"I think with everyone's help, you'll make a good Mom." Tommy kissed Sara on her forehead and fondled her hair.

A few minutes after Tommy left, Quentin left the apartment, only to encounter Moira and Thea Queen in the corridor as he froze in place.

"Quentin. Is it true? Is Sara alive?" Moira implored.

Quentin took a breath. "Yes."

Thea felt a spark of hope. "And Ollie? What about him? Is he alive too?"

Again, he took a breath as he turned to the door. "I… I think you need to ask her yourselves but…" He had an imploring look in his eyes as he turned to the Queens. "Don't push her, please. She's been through a lot."

Thea and Moira felt like if something heavy went down their throats to their stomachs, afraid of the worst as they entered the apartment.

Quentin carefully accompanied the Queens into the apartment as Sara paled, like if she was looking into the eyes of Death itself as she froze at place. "Sara."

"I…" Sara couldn't even speak up.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Moira tried to calm Sara down. "We're here for you."

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Sara tried to fight her own tears as the guilt flooded through her.

"Sara…" Thea tried to talk slowly and very carefully. "What… what happened? Where… where is my brother? Is he…"

Sara could feel her heart being crushed as she looked down in shame and guilt and Thea choked out, trying not to admit it to herself.

"No…" Moira shook her head in denial. "Oliver is not… Are you sure?"

"I'm so sorry… I saw them kill him… he… he died in my arms…"

"No…" Thea stood back in shock. "No… How?"

Moira just stood there firmly. "I'll believe it when I see my son's remains."

Quentin snapped as he suddenly stepped up. "Are you calling my daughter a liar? After all that she's been through?"

"I never said that. I… I'm not questioning her sanity. I just want to know for certain." Moira said calmly.

Quentin was about to lash out on her again before Laurel grabbed him by his hand, trying to calm him down as he took a deep breath. "We… Sara? Can you…"

But at that point she lost all courage to look into the Queen's eyes as she held her head and rushed into her room while Thea sat down, holding her head, begging for all of this to be a terrible dream and Laurel had to go comfort her little sister while Quentin summed up that Sara had been forced to cooperate with some bad people that brought her on a freighter where she ended up after the _Gambit_ sunk and how they ended up on Lian Yu, where the following events eventually led to Oliver's death while Moira felt her heart being squeezed by an iron fist.

"You said that she buried him? Tell me where."

* * *

 _ **Lian Yu**_

A few days later, private investigators hired by Moira Queen arrived to the place marked on the map of the island as they saw makeshift graves of rock. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

On the logs were carved ' _Oliver Queen_ ' and ' _Robert Queen_ ' as one of them pulled out a photo of young Oliver and another one a camera.

"I really hate doing this job."

"Agreed. But if this gives them some closure, so be it. Besides, we already got paid in advance, so might as well get the job finished."

They uncovered the face buried under a pile of rock as they covered their noses from the stench of decay but the face was still intact enough to see the face of Oliver Queen.

"Holy crap…"

"Well, I think we can confirm for 100% that Robert and Oliver Queen are dead."

"Wouldn't wanna be those two ladies. I can't even imagine how are they gonna react."

* * *

 ** _A few days later, night, SCPD Precinct_**

Quentin Lance was walking into his office in SCPD precinct as he sat down at his desk until the lights went dark and he heard a click and something metal on the back of his head as he froze.

"Don't turn around." The gruff female voice said. "I won't hurt you and I can make this quick and painless but you are going to do exactly as I say. You're a good cop. One of the few in this city."

"What do you want?" Quentin asked, nervous.

"Answers. Martin Sommers. He takes bribes from the Triad to allow them to smuggle drugs through his port but no one has taken him down. Why?"

"He… he's been bribing the right people." Quentin said, anger flooding through him that the elitists were able to buy off the men of the law to serve to their own needs despite his belief that law is omnipotent. "One of his employees tried to talk to the police but he was killed before we could get something useful."

"You think that you don't need to go outside the law to bring justice but deep down you can see that you're wrong. Good. I'm here to take him down but I want to know how can I do it." The woman said.

"You'd need a lawyer brave enough to prosecute him and…" Quentin hesitated. "somehow squeeze out a confession out of him or get some solid bulletproof evidence... and leverage on Judge Grell."

"Laurel Lance." The woman suggested as the blood boiled in him.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter…" He stopped at hearing the ' _click_ ' right behind him.

"I can get proof on Sommers and Grell and you and your daughter can arrest him." She said as she dropped the stapler on the drawer.

"Who are you? A PI?" Quentin said.

"Something like that."

"You're alone in this?" He asked out of curiosity but his only answer was clanking behind him as he realized that the woman was on the run as he rushed through the stairs on the roof, seeing a blonde woman in black leather running and trying to jump on another roof but not able to reach the edge, so instead she grabbed the balcony railing as she groaned and ran.

"Freeze!" Quentin pulled out his gun but the woman had already vanished from his sight.

In the meantime, Lieutenant Pike and Detective Hilton went on the rooftop, approaching Lance and staring at the woman who descended from balconies to the ground with acrobatic parkour grace.

"What the hell was that?" Detective Hilton asked.

"Just some nut." Quentin muttered.

* * *

 ** _Later, Sommers Import_**

"You, listen up!" Sommers growled at his lawyer as he was on edge. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?"

Suddenly he heard gunshots outside of his office as he froze.

* * *

One of the guards was shooting at the shadow rushing past the containers as another one stopped him. "Enough! What are you…"

"We've got a snooper here." He glanced at another guard a few feet away from him who was knocked out as the man who had stopped him pulled out his own gun and grabbed his radio.

"Listen up, the place is hot. Search and kill. We've got an intruder."

Every single one of them was taken down by a shadow when they got too far out of each other's sight or entered an area of the docks covered in shadows.

As one of them heard the screams of his colleague he shot at the female shadow on the container who instantly vanished. "Where are you?!" He bellowed around the docks.

"Right here." The female voice whispered into his ear as he froze before screaming.

* * *

Sommers was nervously sitting in his office until he heard a high-pitch sound and he and all of his men inside covered their ears and before either could recover from the shock, Sommers stared at the knocked out guards in surprise before he was dragged into the shadows.

* * *

He was suddenly hanging from the railing of a ship as he stared into the eyes of the blonde woman in black leather wearing an eye mask.

"Martin Sommers, you've failed this city!" She dropped Sommers as he screamed while falling down but before he could hit the ground, suddenly he stopped as his face was few inches from the concrete and he stared in horror before he was pulled up and again looking at the woman wearing an eye mask. "You are going to testify in the trial and confess to having Victor Nocenti murdered."

"I can't!" Sommers said nervously. "The Triad will kill me!"

"You should be more worried about what I'll do!" She snarled as she dropped him and he descended quickly down on the ground as he again stopped before he could hit the ground before the woman pulled him up.

"What… what do you want? I didn't kill Nocenti."

"Then who did?" The vigilante asked.

"I…" Sommers paused before she slugged him in the jaw.

"You want teeth, I want answers!" She snarled again.

"OK, OK! It was the Triad! Not me!"

"Why? On whose instructions?" She pulled out the control of the grapnel holding Sommers in the air, ready to press the button.

Sommers paled, not wanting to take another trip to the ground as he raised his hands. "It was mine! It was mine! Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me!"

The woman scoffed as she pressed the button.

"No, no, no, wait, no, no…" Sommers screamed again as he plummeted to the ground but before he could hit the concrete, he stopped for a moment and then again descended as he groaned. Before he could look up on the railing of the crane, the woman vanished.

* * *

 _ **Morning, CNRI**_

Laurel checked her e-mail at work as she saw an audio file from an anonymous sender labeled. " _Martin Sommers_ ". She clicked on the file and widened her eyes as she listened to the recording.

* * *

 _ **Morning, Quentin's Apartment**_

"Hi, Daddy." Sara said as she wiped her eyes while her father was watching the news in disgust, seeing the arrest of Martin Sommers. "What's going…"

"We've got a vigilante running around here."

Sara stared in confusion. "What do you…"

"Someone came to visit me last night to ask how to bring down Sommers and this morning, Laurel got an e-mail from an anonymous sender containing his confession and I had to spend an entire night filing a report about this and a B&E in my office." He said as Sara saw the circles under his eyes.

"Dad… I don't see what's wrong with someone trying to help this city. At least she did something good. No one has been able to catch Sommers before…"

"Sara, this city does not need this kind of help, OK?" Quentin insisted stubbornly. "You don't need to go outside the law to find justice." Sara scoffed at those words. "What?"

She shook her head, disgusted. "To believe that the law is an answer to everything is naïve, Dad. I've met people, who had power and influence over law, using their own status to twist it to their own needs and raising themselves above others. I tried to find my way out in a legal way but what's the point if the power of law is in hands of the wrong people?"

Quentin was shocked by her words. "Sara…"

"If you believe that the law is the only path to justice, then you should try to reason with people who have much larger influence than you, trying to exploit people more dangerous than whoever was that woman who stopped Sommers last night. Then tell me if I don't need to go outside the law to find justice." She scolded her father, like if she was talking to a little child. "I've taken a look around and seen how this city is falling, despite the people in law enforcement doing what they can. You saw that some elitists like Sommers have influence over it. That should give you something to think about."

Quentin stared at her, disappointment and sadness taking over as he saw the pain and tears in her eyes, as if she was reliving the trauma over and over again as he sighed. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Then he heard the baby in the crib crying as he approached him. "It's OK, Connor. It's OK."

* * *

 ** _In the meantime, Central City General Hospital_**

A man in his early 30s woke up as he groaned while holding his head while the medics were trying to restrain him as he shook around, trying to struggle out of their grip and the medical monitors were beeping and lighting up like the 4th of July.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

The nurse rushed in. "Let him go! You're the reason he's upset! There's no reason to hold him down!" She consoled the man as he was trying to catch a breath. "It's OK. It's OK." She turned to the medics again. "Bring him some water and then leave me to talk to him." They nodded as they left the room.

"Where… where am I?"

The nurse approached him as he looked around confused. "It's alright. You're in Central City General Hospital. You've been in a car accident. You were stabilized but you have been out for a few weeks." He looked at her confused before he nodded, apparently calmed down as another nurse brought a cup of water as the man drank it. "We don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?" The man asked, still agitated as he glared at her.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked.

"I…" He paused, as if he was trying to vainly pull out something out of his memory. "I… I don't remember. I don't know my name. How can I not know my name?!" He raised his voice, again upset.

The nurse held him by his shoulder, trying to calm him down as a doctor arrived.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Caitlin Snow. It's understandable you're confused. Extended loss of consciousness, this happens." The man shook his head, still in shock. "Just take it slow." Caitlin calmed the man down. "Anything you can tell us will help boost the recovery process."

The man looked around as he tried to get as deep in his thoughts as he could, grasping onto anything that could help him recover his memory. "I… remember a name. Lance."

"OK? _Lance_?" Caitlin asked.

"No." The man shook his head. "That's not me." He turned to Caitlin again. "Laurel Lance."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _No, the John Doe at the end is not Oliver Queen and I honestly have no idea yet what kind of role he will have exactly but he will be linked to Sara's past somehow._

 _Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. BTW, I just can't help but let myself get inspired by **BATMAN BEGINS**. Hhh..._

 _With regards_

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"Laurel, I don't need a counselor." Sara said calmly.

Laurel just sighed. Whatever hell her sister had been through, it did not rob her of her stubbornness. "Look, Dad and I are just worried about you and want to help you. Please. I get that you don't want to talk about this with us but you need to let someone in."

Sara eventually gave in since the look her older sister gave her made it clear that she was going into an argument she could not possibly win against her. ' _Some things just will not change_.' She chuckled.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, Karen." Laurel said to her friend.

"Anything for you, Laurel." She nodded as she closed the door to her office. Sara just looked around nervously, like a cornered animal trying to find its way out. "Sara, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you here. You're safe here, I promise."

Sara nodded, unconvinced though and Karen could see the look in her eyes. Pure guilt and shame. "Whatever it is that's haunting you, it doesn't need to define you anymore. You're home now. With your family."

"But… Ollie's not with me… he's gone because of…"

"Because of actions of an insane man with god complex, not you." Sara whipped her head in alarm suddenly. "Your father and Laurel briefed me about you. There's no need to keep anything from me." Karen said with a consoling expression. "I'm here to help you live with it and move on."

Sara said nothing as she stared at the table which was in between her and the young therapist. "Sara. I know this is hard, since you've just returned and you might need some time to readjust but remember that I'm here to make it easier for you and help you but I can't do that if you won't let me in. I understand if you don't want to tell me everything, so why don't we take it slow?"

Sara took a breath and nodded. "Are you feeling alright with readjusting back here?" Karen asked.

Sara thought about the answer. "Well, I am trying… but…" She clenched her fists at the brief flashback of the drowning. "I guess the past still has some hold of me." She took a breath and tried to calm her mind, just like she had been trained.

Karen nodded. "Your father told me that you were with some monks for a while to help you cope. That's… an interesting approach, yet it may help you in our sessions." After that she started to ask. "Do you believe the Queens and your family blames you for what had happened to Oliver?"

Sara looked down in shame. "I… I know Dad doesn't. He understands but Laurel… honestly, I'm not sure. She looks like she's trying to understand but I can see the hint of contempt, jealousy and anger in her eyes. Like if she wished it had been me or like if I had never left with Ollie."

"That's only because of how close they were to each other." Karen tried to console her. "But she needs to understand that you did not cause for the yacht to go down and that you never meant to things to turn out the way they did. And you need to believe that it was not your fault either."

"I keep telling myself that the storm was not my fault…" Sara admitted. "But Ollie…"

"Wasn't killed because of you but because of an insane man."

Sara nodded again as she remembered the events on the island.

* * *

 ** _2008, Lian Yu_**

Sara groaned while Shado gave her a salve on the bruises on her body as Slade went hunting for food. "Was he this harsh before Mirakuru?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Shado sighed.

"How could Ollie have survived training with him?"

"I keep asking myself the same thing." Shado noted as both of the girls giggled. Suddenly, she looked up the sky as Sara scowled.

"What?"

"Listen…"

Suddenly, both of the girls heard the plane engine as they ran out. "Hey!" Sara and Shado yelled while running through the forest. Slade was on his way back with some chickens as he saw the girls running and waving their hands in the air as he saw in the sky the plane until he heard an unmistakable sound of the explosion as the plane plummeted to the ground with the girls running away to avoid the falling debris as Slade rushed to Sara and tackled her to the ground as a piece of the wing was about to hit her but it was torn in two as it impacted with Slade's rock solid skin.

Shado and Sara stared in shock that it did scratch him but it did not wound him very deep. Sara was amazed by the effects of the serum, while Shado was beginning to be more afraid of what was Slade becoming.

They walked towards the plane wreckage as Slade ripped the door and looked at the apparently dead pilot and tried to use the radio, only to see it was damaged beyond repair. "Of course." He growled in frustration and ditched the microphone.

Sara took a closer look at the pilot who widened his eyes and gasped, making them realized he was still alive. "He's barely alive."

"I think we still have some supplies back in the fuselage." Shado remembered. "We'll stay with him and try to keep him awake."

Slade nodded as he walked back to grab the medical kit. Shado examined the injuries while Sara was trying to keep him awake as the former shook her head. "I don't think there's anything we can do for him."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, desperate.

"The wound's too deep. Even if Slade gets back here in time, he's not going to last long." Shado said as the fear and guilt took Sara over again. Another innocent life lost because she brought _them_ on the island.

"My wallet…" The pilot groaned. Sara reached to his pocket and pulled out a picture of a little girl. "My daughter. She's twelve. I need to talk to her…"

"Your radio's broken." Sara said sadly.

The man sniffed. "Her mother died. Just after she got out of diapers. Cancer. And without me… she's not going to have anybody to look after." He turned to the girls again. "I know I don't know you. And you don't know me. But…" He handed Sara the photo. "Please make sure my daughter's OK. Please." He begged.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"I keep trying to convince myself that it all would have happened even if I hadn't gotten on that freighter." Sara admitted. "There are times when I believe it… and sometimes…"

"You blame yourself for what Ivo did." Karen nodded. "That's how all people who do bad things under duress of bad men feel. They can't change what had happened or undo what they did because their captors demanded. And you feel responsible for your own and his actions." Sara nodded. "You need to understand that you can't take on other people's sins. You're not a bad person, Sara. I think deep down you're still the kind girl before the sinking of the _Gambit_. The events on that freighter and on that island may have scraped off some pieces of your soul but they don't have to turn you into what you believe you are now."

"And what am I now?" Sara asked rhetorically.

"Laurel told me that you have a son. And while you feel guilty because of the affair with Oliver…" Sara instantly felt like if she had been hit in the stomach. "I think that child is the one thing that can bring back the light in your life."

Sara looked down in shame. "There were things that I had to do that there's no forgiveness for."

"That's the thing about forgiveness." Karen smiled. "You need to ask for it to find out if you deserve it."

"Why should they forgive me if I can't forgive myself?" Sara asked, the guilt clear in her eyes as Karen smiled, to Sara's surprise.

"You know… that's the question a lot of people ask us psychologists. Mostly the cops who had to shoot people because they were given no choice or the soldiers who had just returned from their tours. You know what is our most common answer? Then maybe they should not forgive whoever you believe you are now… the monster that you believe that those things you have gone through turned you into.

Maybe it's a first step to try to change… and become someone better than who you were. Your past does not have to completely define you. It's up to you how great hold it will have of you. But owning up to your mistakes is the first step to trying to be better."

Sara looked down, considering as she remembered her training in All-Caste with Shado and Talia. "Burying the guilt with anger can poison you in the end, turning your feelings cold as ice. You need to confront it and face the truth. Then, you are free to become something more than you are right now." She quoted as Karen looked at her, impressed.

"Well, that's… poetic. And an interesting way to look at things. Who taught you that?"

Sara simply chuckled. "A friend. She's one of the people I met on that island and probably one of the wisest girls I have ever met."

"I'd like to meet her someday."

"One day… maybe…" Sara chuckled again.

* * *

 ** _CNRI_**

"So, your baby sister came back from the dead and she's got a hell of a case of PTSD, plus she had a son with your… ex-boyfriend…" Joanne chose her words carefully, not wanting to open the wounds. "And you and your dad decided to get her a shrink to teach her… who by the way is our friend from college." She summed up as Laurel nodded.

"Yeah." Laurel nodded. "You know what's the funny thing?" She said with a pit of dread forming in her stomach. "Any other day, I probably would have totally flipped on her. Or at Ollie… or both of them, if either of them or even both of them could make it back for cheating…"

"Hold on a second." Joanna interrupted her. "But you're the one who spooked Ollie with the whole apartment thing in the first place and that Tommy's party got crashed because of you snitching on Sara, if I recall."

"Yeah." Laurel admitted. "In a way, it was my fault what had happened to them. Maybe if I wasn't so jealous of Sara and didn't rush things with Ollie, things could have been different."

Suddenly, the phone rang as Laurel picked it up and smiled. "Hi, Caitlin."

" _Hey, Laurel. Could you please get to Central City? It's sort of urgent._ "

* * *

 ** _Central City General Hospital_**

The John Doe was looking outside the window in his hospital room as a man in suit and short blonde hair was waiting outside in the corridor with Caitlin.

Caitlin turned her head and approached Laurel as they hugged each other.

"Hi, Caitlin."

"Hey, Laurel. It's been a while."

"Yeah…" Laurel smiled.

"I read the news about your sister. I'm sorry about Oliver." Caitlin said with consoling expression.

"I'll be fine." Laurel said as she wiped her wet eye. Then the man in the suit approached her as he showed his badge.

"Miss Lance. I'm Detective Eddie Thawne."

"Can I help you?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you could." He nodded his head towards the hospital room as Caitlin and Laurel approached him and saw a man with a cane looking outside the window.

"A while back, he was in a car crash that got him in a coma." Caitlin explained. "Two days ago he woke up with severe amnesia."

"We couldn't get an ID on him yet." Eddie added. "Nothing in CCPD criminal database or local FBI files. Still going through national database…"

"All he remembers is your name. We were hoping…"

"Yeah, I get it." Laurel nodded in understanding as all three of them entered the room.

"Sir." Caitlin spoke up as he turned around, not recognizing Laurel.

"Who are you?" The man scowled.

"This is the woman you asked about." Eddie said. "She works in Starling City in a law firm called CNRI."

" _Laurel Lance_?" The man focused his gaze on her.

"Do I know you?" Laurel asked.

"I was hoping…" The man sighed.

"Well, that's not good…" Caitlin sighed too as she approached Laurel and whispered. "Are you sure you don't recognize him?"

Laurel looked at the man again. He looked… quite handsome to her. "I think I would have known if I had met him before." Caitlin chuckled before Laurel spoke up to him. "What happened to you?"

"It's all blur…" The man shut his eyes briefly. "They say I got hit by a truck and was out for a while."

"Six weeks." Caitlin added. "He woke up two days ago…"

"All I remember is ' _Laurel Lance_ '." John Doe said.

"Usually in these cases the long-term memory returns first but… maybe he knows you from the news… or somewhere." Caitlin said tactfully as Laurel glared at her shortly. "But…" She brought Laurel outside as Eddie followed them. "Physically he's fine. The only problem is his memory. And considering that we know nothing about him and I doubt he's going to leave you…"

"You might have to take care of him." Eddie said. "And maybe your father and SCPD can find out more about him."

Laurel sighed, not sure if she can take care of an amnesiac man and her little sister with severe case of PTSD at the same time.

"I'll ask Dad if he can help him."

Eddie nodded as he handed her his card. "If he remembers something about himself, call me."

* * *

On the way to Starling City, Laurel started to ask the man if she could not help him. "The first thing that you remembered was my name?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Miss Lance."

"Laurel." She said simply. "So… you don't remember anything except me?"

The man closed his eyes and tried to remember. "I…" He suddenly shivered as he remembered the cold on his skin. "I remember… water… like if I was drowning…" As the car lights shined in front of Laurel's car from the truck going down the opposite road, he groaned and held his head as Laurel hit the breaks.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

" _Living is not for the weak…_ " Someone with a Russian accent said as he was somewhere dark with faint lights.

" _If they find out we know each other, we're both dead…_ " He heard a soft female voice next.

" _Why are you helping this girl?_ " He remembered his own voice calling to a young long-haired man with beard growing.

" _What are you… We've got an escapee!_ " The next thing he remembered was a gunshot and cold water filling his lungs before Laurel shook him and helped him snap out of it.

* * *

"It's OK. It's OK." The man heard Laurel's voice as he looked around frantically, only to see he's back inside the car. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know." He said honestly.

From the look in his eyes, Laurel realized he had a flashback. "You remember something?"

"I… I'm not sure… I… I felt like I was drowning. And before that… I was in… some kind of a cage. A cell. I'm not sure."

"Maybe you were on a ship." Laurel deduced as he suddenly remembered running from explosions on board a large ship.

"Maybe…" He admitted.

* * *

Laurel accompanied the man to her apartment as she left the coat on the hanger. "I think you can sleep here on the couch for the night until we find a more suitable place for you. Then I think we could ask my Dad tomorrow if he can help you."

"Thanks." The man said honestly. "You're very kind, Laurel." Then he turned to the photos on the fireplace and saw two people that seemed familiar to him. On one of them was Laurel with a young blonde girl lying next to her.

"That's my little sister. Sara." The man ran the picture with his fingers. There was this feeling he could not shake off of that girl and the man on another photo who was with Laurel in the park. "My boyfriend…"

" _Oliver Queen_." The man said out of the sudden, like if the name just came up in his mind.

"Yeah." Laurel nodded. "He was my boyfriend until…"

"The _Queen's Gambit_." He suddenly remembered as he turned to Laurel again, frowning. "I don't know… I can't remember who I am… but… I feel like I know a bit more about these things, even though I could not recall them."

"It was all over the news for a while." Laurel shrugged. "I promise, we'll help you figure this out." The man nodded as Laurel reached her pocket, only to groan in frustration. "My phone. It must have slipped my pocket and it's in the car. Don't go anywhere, please."

"Where would I go?" The man shrugged. "I don't even know this town."

Laurel shrugged as she was about to leave but then she turned to him again. "I don't even know how should I call you."

"I… I haven't thought of that, considering I can't even remember my own name. Guess I'll settle for John Doe for now."

"' _John_ ' it is then." Laurel chuckled as she went outside and approached the car, just as two men sneaked up on her and grabbed her by her arms and Laurel stepped on foot of one of them.

"She's feisty, is she?" The other man noted and grabbed her by her throat and he was too strong for Laurel to struggle out of his grip, just as John Doe grabbed him from behind and tossed him to a nearby trash bin.

"Lay off her, you sick bastard." The other man pulled out a knife and was about to stab him but John Doe dodged with ease and slapped him on his throat as he choked out and then with two punches to the stomach and one quick move of his hand he sent him to the ground and knocked him out.

Laurel stared at John Doe in shock, as well as the muggers who ran away in panic. "How did you know how to do that?"

John Doe looked at his trembling hands in shock. "I… I honestly don't know. It was… instinct. It felt… natural."

Nearby, on a fire escape stairwell, the blonde woman in black leather stared at Laurel and the young man in the alley. She didn't know him but the way he fought made her instantly suspicious of him…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, how are you enjoying this so far?_

 _Please, if you are intrigued so far, let me know in PM or reviews if you want for me to continue._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

" _I hired you to do one job and you managed to screw it up royally…_ " A man with light hair at his desk said.

" _Sir, I can explain…_ "

" _Save me the excuses!_ " The man snapped as he could feel himself shrink. " _Perhaps a change of venue will show you how do we process failures._ " His boss nodded towards masked man in soldier outfit. " _Call Mr. Ivo, tell him I'm sending him a new lab rat._ "

" _No, you can't do that!_ " He protested, pure panic taking over as he was being dragged out of the office. " _No!_ "

* * *

John Doe jumped from the couch as he felt cold sweat on his forehead and in panic looked around Laurel's apartment.

Sara went outside, yawning as she saw a man she did not recognized, or at least tried to act like she didn't.

"Hi."

"Hey." John Doe said. "I'm sorry… You must be Laurel's sister."

"Sara." She nodded. "And you are…"

"Honestly…" John Doe shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember my name. Just… some things about you and Laurel…"

Sara shrugged but she could not shake the feeling she had met him before and the voice of the blonde felt familiar to the man who did not know his own identity as well.

"You have a cute kid." John Doe said as he saw a little baby sleeping in the crib.

"That's my son. Connor."

"Who's the father?" John Doe asked.

"I…" Sara looked down guiltily. "I don't want to talk about it." John Doe nodded.

"Hey." Laurel smiled at her sister who just woke up.

"Sara, I… sorry. I let him sleep here for the night until we find some place permanent. He doesn't remember much about himself." Laurel explained as she turned to the handsome man at the table.

"You have amnesia?" Sara asked, intrigued.

"All I remember is waking up in Central City Hospital and the only thing I had in mind was ' _Laurel Lance_ '. Other than that, just pieces of memories I can't put together." The man replied honestly and Sara could say he was not lying.

"Did you call Dad?" Sara turned to Laurel.

"I'll bring him to SCPD after breakfast. And you don't remember who taught you to fight?" Laurel asked the man as Sara measured his reaction.

"I… it was all reflexes. That's all I know." The man admitted until he had flashes of fending off men with guns on a ship while an unknown man with two swords and a body armor was onboard, tearing the guards apart like ragdolls.

Sara could see that the man himself was not sure about himself.

"We'll help you figure out who you are." Laurel promised.

"Sooner or later you gotta end up on someone's radar." Sara tried to reassure him as the man nodded.

"So, now that you're back among living, wondered what do to next?" John Doe asked Sara.

"I was thinking, before all that I was supposed to go on college, guess now's as good a time as any to enroll." Sara considered and Laurel smiled with pride while trying to hold back the grudge of her sister lying to her and cheating.

"Single mother and going to school. That's not healthy, no offense." He said, skeptically.

"We can handle ourselves." Laurel reassured the man.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"I could make a call to FBI." Quentin reassured the man. "And why are you with my daughters?"

"I… I just want to remember who I am. And Laurel's name was the first thing that came to mind when I woke up. Other than that, nothing's going on between us, if that's what you're wondering." John Doe said honestly as Quentin nodded. "There are… flashes… images in my mind but nothing I can put together."

A few hours later, John Doe was drinking the mug as Quentin turned to him. "Where did you learn to fight? Don't you know?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." He admitted before another flashback came to his mind.

* * *

" _Remember to keep your footing._ " A man in instructor suit said as he dodged while watching where was he stepping as he saw a man right next to him step on tile which shocked him and knocked him out. " _Always be mindful of your surroundings._ "

* * *

"No match." Kelton said as he turned to John Doe and Laurel. "I'm sorry."

"What about national database?" Laurel tried.

After a few moments, they got a match but… the file had redacted details. "What the hell?" Kelton frowned as Laurel, Quentin and John Doe looked at the results.

"What does that mean?" John Doe asked.

"There's a lot of red tape here. That means it's confidential information with clearance that we don't have and I'm not sure we'll get it." Laurel explained.

Quentin turned to the man, narrowing his eyes. "You certainly are an interesting man…"

"I'm not looking for trouble, Mr. Lance. I just want to remember who I am."

"I better hope that while looking for your answers, you won't bring trouble into our lives." Quentin said, and no one could be sure whether that was hoping or threatening.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

"Boss isn't going to be happy to hear about this." One man in suit said to another, both of them nervous as they were on their way to his office.

"Better now than later. We should hope he's in good mood." The other guy said, trying not to wet himself. As they entered the office, a man with light hair put the knife in the cabinet and closed it, readjusting the sleeves on his shirt.

"Is there anything you want from me?" He asked as both men could feel themselves shrink.

"Sir… we have found… something… that is on ours and on… A.R.G.U.S. radar."

"What… is it?" The man asked, annoyed as both men were measuring how far was the door from them.

"Subject Zero… survived apparently."

Their boss raised his head, intrigued. "Are you _certain_?"

"We've checked."

"He was supposed to be dead when _Amazo_ went down." The boss said, confused.

"We were never able to find the body, sir."

The man was slowly fuming with rage as the entire room started to shake slightly, with everything around trembling before the tremors stopped but the employees instinctively measured how fast could they get to the door.

"Bring here that idiot who suggested to send him to Dr. Ivo in the first place, so I can show him how do I process incompetence." He seethed.

Both men nodded and a few minutes later, the guards dragged in another man whose suit was wet with sweat on his body.

"I… Mr. Da…." He didn't get to protest as his boss touched his chest and suddenly he was paling white as ghost as his lifeless body fell on the floor as his boss let him go.

As soon as he exhaled intensely, the man readjusted his suit. "I want Subject Zero off-the-board. As soon as possible. Call in the asset. I want to know who did he talk to and how much has he revealed. Once we know, eliminate him, along with everyone he told about our project. Who he blinked at, who he breathed at, _everyone_."

The woman nodded. "Mr. Lawton has just taken out Mr. And…"

"No. Not him."

"Mr. Blank…"

"Uh-uh."

"Death…"

"No!" The man raised his voice, impatient now.

"Pro…"

"No. Lady Shiva. She can make him talk."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Starling City**_

John Diggle was drinking scotch in his apartment as he turned on the voicemail.

" _Johnny, it's Lyla. I… It's been a month since Andy's funeral. I miss him too but… I'm worried about you. Please, let me help you. You don't have to go through this alone. I still care about you. You have to let someone in, John. Please…_ " She begged as the voicemail stopped and Diggle drank the glass of scotch while reading the autopsy report of Andy Diggle, cause of death being an unidentifiable toxin in his system.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

A few hours later, two men in suits, showing badges which forced the officers to back off.

"What is it?" John Doe asked, confused.

"Who are you, people?" Quentin glared, unhappy at the entrance.

"FBI. I'm afraid this man needs to come with us."

"Why?" Quentin demanded as John Doe just looked uncomfortable.

"Above your payday, Detective."

Quentin's face was quickly burning red with annoyance. "Hey, you can't do this, you need a…"

"They have a warrant. I checked." Lieutenant Pike said as Quentin gave up.

"I… What's going on?"

"He was found on our radar while you were running his fingerprints."

Quentin glared at John Doe. "I _knew_ you were trouble."

"I swear to God, I don't know what the hell is going on." John Doe said, confused as he raised his hands while the men in suits cuffed him and dragged him into a van.

* * *

Sara was taking a walk with her baby in a cart but she saw the man she had seen earlier in the morning being taken into an armored car in handcuffs, confused but what confused her more was the body language of the people accompanying him.

* * *

Inside the car, one of the men in the suit asked. "Mission report – _Amazo_ , 2008."

"What?" John Doe asked.

"Mission report – _Amazo_ , 2008."

"I don't know what are you talking about." John Doe replied, confused.

Another man pulled out a syringe and on instinct, John Doe grabbed his hand and stuck the needle in his hip as the man yelped while the other man pulled out his gun but John Doe kicked his gun off but not before he shot the driver and he skid the car as it bumped into the lamp. The driver was killed upon impact while the one of the men who had the syringe stuck in his hip was knocked out but the second man was still conscious as he pulled out a Taser gun and tried to subdue John Doe but he managed to twist his arm and turn the gun against him as he took him down. As John Doe crawled out of the car, he saw he was on an empty highway and tried to run as he went into an alley but on the other side he encountered an Asian woman in black coat and red shirt who stared at John Doe, measuring him for a moment before she threw stars at him. John Doe, again on instinct, grabbed a nearby cap from trash bin and used it as shield as the Shiva engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. To John Doe's own surprise, his reflexes helped him dodge and block the woman's attacks effortlessly before his instincts kicked in again and he headbutted her and tried to toss her against the wall but she ran on the wall and did a salto as she kicked him while he stumbled back.

"I heard I should not underestimate you."

"Lady, I don't know who you are and what the hell do you want from me."

Shiva stared at him for a moment. "You really have no idea who you are, do you?" She pulled out a scythe and attacked him, John Doe jumped back as the assassin managed to cut his shirt but not wound him, Shiva tried to swish the weapon again, until the blonde woman in black threw a knife towards her, disarming her and attacked her with her staff, as much as she tried to beat her, she was barely a match to the assassin's superior hand-to-hand combat skills as Shiva grabbed the woman from behind.

"Interesting technique. League of Assassins?"

The blonde replied by hitting Shiva in the hip with her elbow and attempt to throw her on the ground but Shiva kicked her in the face as she pulled out a smoke grenade. "This was not a part of the plan." She said as the smoke grenade exploded and she vanished.

A moment later, the blonde looked at John Doe. "You OK?"

"Yeah." John Doe nodded. "I read about you in the news."

"Who are you and where did you learn to fight like that?" The woman asked.

"I swear to God I don't remember." John Doe said.

"We need to go…"

"No, I'm not falling on that again." John Doe backed off.

The woman approached him calmly. "I swear I won't hurt…"

"No!" On instinct, he grabbed her by her arm and threw her over his back as the mask and the wig fell off. He was about to slug her but stopped as he saw her face. " _Sara_?!"

* * *

 _ **Nanda Parbat**_

"Interesting." Ra's al Ghul smirked at his informant. "This man showed up in Starling City?"

"Yes, my liege, and from we were able to gather, our foe is after him as well."

"Bring him in, he will be valuable to our cause. Extreme measures only when necessary."

"Yes, father." Nyssa nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I was busy with college exams and had a writer's block + I've been working on other stories lately. But finally, I'm done with the exams and I'll try to update all of my stories as promptly as possible. And I have a little idea of where this story will go and I'm gonna try to work on it ASAP._

 _Please review and let me know if you want me to continue._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

Sara and John Doe were hiding in a ruined building of the Glades as she helped him tend to his injuries while he looked at her, still in shock, with her son in a baby carriage.

"Well, I guess you're not as damaged as you seem to be." John Doe said dryly

Sara gave him and Connor a short glance before stitching his wound up. "Where did you learn how to fight? Only few people are as skilled as you."

"I told you, I don't remember." John Doe shrugged. "But… I think I recognize you." Sara raised her brows. "You… you were helping with… some experiments to some doctor… and I saw you there before that ship blew up with some masked monster and that archer in green…"

Sara widened her eyes in realization. " _Subject Zero…_ "

"What?" John Doe asked, confused.

"You really don't remember who you are?"

"Just… bits and pieces… but I can't put together anything helpful." The amnesiac man admitted.

"Do you remember being on a freighter last year? In a cage? With men with guns guarding it and an elderly man doing experiments on people?"

John Doe tried to grasp onto anything in his memory.

* * *

 ** _2008, Amazo_**

He heard a loud 'bang' as he crawled to the wall and peeked through a hole to see a young man with beige hair and a beard growing.

"Hey. Hey you." He called. The man peeked through the hole and saw that someone was watching him. "You got caught too?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, congratulations. You look familiar though, I've seen you in newspapers." John Doe said. "What's your name?"

"Oliver." He whispered. "I'm Oliver Queen."

"Like that rich playboy from Starling who's got into that scandal with the reporter?" John Doe asked dryly. "You look peachy for someone who should be rotting at the bottom of the sea."

"I got lucky." Oliver said simply. "But I guess my luck is running out."

"Welcome to the club." John Doe asked. "I got sentenced to this hellhole by my boss because of a botched job. They don't process failure very well."

Oliver looked down solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"I guess you've got a lot of people thinking about you, do you?" John Doe asked.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "What about you?"

John Doe was about to answer as a blonde woman entered the cage and Oliver turned his attention to her.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" He remembered himself asking a man in late 40s and grey hair as the guards dragged him into his laboratory ungently.

"A next step for humanity. You volunteered, remember?"

"No, I didn't, I was forced to!" He protested.

"Don't worry, my friend, your cooperation will help me save the human race…"

An explosion followed as the chamber trembled. The next thing he remembered was a man in black and orange mask slaughtering the guards and the blonde woman he had seen before and another Asian woman wearing a green hood holding a bow before remembering the gunshots as he fell into the water.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"You… you were there." John Doe realized. "I _knew_ I've seen you before!" Sara nodded, looking down ashamed. "You… and that archer and that man in the mask… and what you did to those people…"

Sara stared down on the floor for a moment before raising her head. "I thought most of the people on that freighter got away. You really don't remember?"

"If I did, I probably would have stayed the hell away from you, had I known I'd drag you into trouble." He replied honestly.

"To be honest, I don't know much about you either." Sara admitted. "Do you remember a name ' _Doctor Anthony Ivo_ '?"

John Doe groaned as he held his head, remembering an elderly man injecting him with some green substance. "He… he injected me with something… I can't remember exactly… I felt better…"

"Did your eyes bleed? Did you feel excruciating pain like you've never felt before?" Sara asked.

"No." John Doe answered honestly. "But… I felt… reborn… stronger… faster…"

Sara nodded. "That explains your speed and reflexes. Anthony Ivo was a doctor who had saved me when the Gambit went down. He was looking for a serum from World War II which enhances physical attributes of other men. He said he was trying to save humanity but I guess in the process he lost his own."

"You know who I am, do you?" John Doe realized.

"No." Sara said honestly. "All I know that you were a part of his other experiments, trying to find out how else can human physique be enhanced."

John Doe sighed. "I don't remember much, all I know that my boss… whoever he was… sentenced me to that hellhole and I gather I didn't take that well."

"And you have no idea what did those guys want from you?" Sara asked.

"Mission report – Amazo, 2008. Whatever that was." John Doe shrugged. "They tried to inject me with something but I fought back and… you know."

Sara nodded. "Now the cops are probably gonna come looking for you, so you need to find a place to hide." She handed him a cap and a spare jacket. "There's an abandoned clock tower outside the Glades, wait there until it all blows over, I'll find you."

John Doe nodded as he put on the jacket and the cap on his hat.

* * *

 ** _Later, Laurel's Apartment_**

Sara went home with Connor in baby chair as she saw the policemen going over the place.

"Daddy, what's going…"

"Looks like Laurel's friend might be some trouble." Quentin said.

"What?"

"His identity hit the alarm bells of FBI and the vigilante ambushed the convoy that was carrying him." Hilton explained.

Laurel had an imploring look in her eyes. "Dad, you can't believe…"

"I get that you wanted to help that man but whoever this guy is, he's obviously dangerous and I want _both_ of you…" Quentin glanced at both girls. "To stay the hell away from this. Maybe he does not remember who he is but him not remembering whatever his sins were does not excuse them."

He left, leaving both girls there confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why is this guy attracted to me…" Laurel considered. "Why was my name the first thing he remembered?" She wondered, though Sara was thinking that she might know the answer.

* * *

 _ **2008, Lian Yu**_

"You're gonna wear that thing off by still looking at it." The unknown man told Oliver who kept staring at photo of Laurel.

"She… I have to come back and try to make things right… for her… and my family…" Oliver said emotionally.

"You and that blonde know each other, do you?"

"I'm not sure if I know her anymore…" Oliver replied honestly.

"I'm guessing your friends and your family must miss you a lot."

"I want to make things right for them… what about you?"

"I…" The man paused. "There's not much waiting for me at home… my family probably thinks I'm dead too… and I've done bad things… and wanted to stop… all I wanted was to come back to my wife and my little girl…" He said emotionally.

"One day you might." Oliver promised. "Maybe… if we both make it out of here, I'll help you reunite with your family. And… if you don't make it, I'll make sure they're fine."

"Sounds good. What can I do for you, if you won't make it?" The man agreed.

"If I don't make it… look out for my family and my girlfriend…"

"What's her name?"

"Laurel Lance."

* * *

 _ **Present**_

John Doe widened his eyes open as he looked around the abandoned apartment, grabbing his gun. He sighed in relief when he made sure he was safe and put on a hat he had found and a coat to blend in with the crowd outside, taking a walk and buying some food but from around the corner a woman in a cape grabbed him by his arm and smiled at him.

"Greetings, fellow warrior."

"What?" John Doe asked, confused.

"My name is Nyssa. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

 _ **Hunt Multinational, elsewhere in Starling City**_

Adam Hunt was leaving his office as the lights went off and the guards left as well. But in the dark, the blonde in the black snuck in, plugging in the flash drive and hacking into Hunt's bank accounts, transferring his money into various other accounts.

* * *

Later, Sara went check in on John Doe, only to find him gone…

* * *

"First Sommers, then Hunt?" Malcolm Merlyn asked his associate.

"Whoever the woman is, she is apparently targeting the List." Frank Chen nodded as Malcolm seethed.

"Thank you. I will take care of it." Chen left his office as Malcolm opened the door to his hidden room, revealing his weapons and Dark Archer outfit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Again, I had to deal with writer's block and other stories I've been working on. I guess this story has not become as much of a priority for me but if you are still intrigued, please be patient_

 _Please review and let me know if you want me to continue._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

It's been a month since the Lances had seen met the amnesiac man for the last time and a lot of wealthy people and corrupt businessmen and criminals were taken down by the blonde vigilante in black leather and despite the police's and the vigilante's best efforts, they could not find him.

* * *

 _ **2008, Lian Yu**_

"I'm not sure anyone should have this thing in his hands." Shado said as she looked at the box of Mirakuru.

"Considering what it did to Slade, I'm not so sure now either." Sara admitted.

"We should burn it." Shado suggested.

"What about Slade?" Sara asked. "He might not let us."

"Might not let you do what?" Slade asked as he appeared inside the fuselage.

Shado turned to Slade. "In case that things will not go as planned, we can't let this thing get into Ivo's hands." She said as she glanced towards the box.

"You're right." Slade agreed. "We should destroy it."

A few moments later, Shado grabbed the syringes of Mirakuru from the box and threw them into a fireplace they had made.

* * *

"You've come a long way for a couple of weeks, sunshine." Slade smiled at Sara. "I think the kid would be proud of you."

The guilt flooded through her briefly as Sara was looking at _Amazo_ with the goggles as she tried to coordinate the direction at which Shado would fire with her tar-covered arrow.

"The engine's right somewhere there." Sara said as Shado notched the arrow and fired and a few seconds later, the back of the ship exploded.

Slade swam to the ship quickly due to his Mirakuru enhanced physique and started to tear Ivo's men apart while Shado had the parachute on and Sara was hugging her from behind.

"Are you ready?" Shado asked.

"Honestly, no." Sara said nervously as she tightened the hug. "Have you done this before?"

"I don't think anyone has! Hang on!" Shado said as they jumped from the cliff and Shado pulled the string, opening the parachute as they flew down on the deck of the freighter. They both got separated as Sara headed to the cells but Shado ' _stumbled_ ' upon two men who aimed their automatic weapons at her.

"Bow down, hands up."

Shado complied as she sneered at them.

* * *

"Well, well, well…" Ivo smirked at Shado. "Look who we have here. My men are still searching for your friend and Sara. They have the Mirakuru, so where are they?" He asked.

"Go to hell." Shado hissed. "You killed my friend."

"Maybe you want to rethink that." Ivo said as he cut open the sleeve on Shado's shirt.

"Torture me all you want, I will tell you nothing." Shado said.

"No, not willingly." Ivo agreed as he picked a syringe full of white fluid and Shado widened her eyes in recognition. "You know what this is? Sodium pentothal, its more colloquial, yet very descriptive name…"

"The truth serum." Shado whispered as she tried to struggle out of the grip. "No, stop, please, I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

"If I know Anthony Ivo, he'll use truth serum on you." Sara said as she and Shado were mixing the paste. "I spent a year with him, I know how he thinks."

"I'm impressed." Shado smiled.

* * *

After a few minutes, Shado feigned being drugged and in trance as Ivo tried to interrogate her, shining the penlight in her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Shado… Shado Gulong."

"Where were you born?"

"China." Shado said with a smile.

"Why did you build a bonfire on the beach?"

"We… wanted for you to see it." Shado replied, seemingly under trance.

"Was the bonfire a trap?"

"No… not a trap… a… a distraction…"

"Why was the bonfire a distraction?" Ivo demanded angrily. "Where are Sara and Slade now?!"

Suddenly, they heard gunshots outside and the alarm blared as Ivo turned around while one of the pirates entered.

"What is going on?!"

"Some maniac in a mask is tearing our guys apart piece by piece!"

" _Slade…_ " Ivo realized as he turned to Shado briefly. "Keep an eye on her!" He ordered as the guard nodded and Ivo left the lab. A minute after Ivo left, Shado put the mask of trance off and lunged at the guard, wrapping her legs around his neck and taking him down.

* * *

Alarms were blaring all over the freighter as Sara was trying to unlock every cell she could.

"Why are you doing this?" Anatoly Knyazev asked.

"I'm on your side, please, believe me!" Sara begged.

"Why should we?"

"Because you don't want to die! Go!" Sara yelled. Anatoly nodded and ran off as she tried to unlock more cells but one of the prisoners, the engineer Henrik, grabbed her by her throat and knocked her on the floor, choking her.

"You helped that maniac torture us!" He snarled.

Suddenly, an unknown man grabbed him by his arms and tossed him aside. "Let her go!" Henrik snarled as he tried to attack the man but he dodged and with one swing of his hand, Henrik fell on the floor, unconscious.

Sara could not see his face as her vision was blurred. "You OK?" He asked gently as he tried to get her up as Sara nodded. "You really want to help us?" She nodded again frantically.

"What are you…" One of the pirates recognized Sara and the prisoner. "We've got an escapee!" The man ran away as Sara ducked and the guard was about to attack Sara as an arrow struck in his neck. Shado rushed in and helped her on her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be." Sara nodded. "Where's Slade?"

* * *

Ivo slowly turned around with his hands up as he realized Slade was behind him, glaring hatefully at him.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. You look well for a written off man."

"You killed a friend of mine." Slade snarled. "Now, I'll make you pay." He tried to attack Ivo, who grabbed his hand and didn't even twitch as he smirked while Slade looked dumbfounded.

"You think I wasn't prepared for you? I've studied the physiological effects of Mirakuru for years and tried to… make some tests on myself as well."

Slade roared as he threw another punch but Ivo dodged and threw him across the deck like a ragdoll. Slade engaged him in close combat but it was a fight of a man in state of berserk against a cold-blooded, calculative person and despite no experience in close combat, the enhanced reflexes allowed Ivo to block and dodge each of Slade's attacks as Slade stumbled and fell down before Sara and Shado showed up.

"I'll make you pay for what you did." Sara hissed. "You killed my friend. You tortured people and I let you. Never again, I won't let you hurt anyone else again."

Ivo just laughed. "You're just a scared little girl, who's hiding behind the strongest man she can find."

"Not anymore." Sara sneered as she grabbed her sticks and attacked Ivo and at first, Ivo was caught off-guard but composed himself quickly as Sara managed to make him kneel down but the dizziness returned as she stopped and stumbled and he pushed her and she was sent across the deck and hit the wall with her head, losing consciousness and Shado fired but Ivo caught her arrow and threw it back, only for Slade to jump in front of her as it flew right through his eye. Shado and Ivo stared at Slade at shock at first and Ivo glared coldly but as he turned his attention back to her and was about to attack her, suddenly, another explosion followed, making a hole in the floor as Ivo fell and was impaled on a large piece of debris which stuck out of his chest.

As Shado was trying to help Slade and Sara, another explosion knocked her on the floor as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 ** _Present, Laurel's Apartment, Starling City_**

Sara was making sure her son was asleep, when suddenly she felt a sting in her neck as she went out of her room and everything went black.

* * *

When Sara woke up, she was tied to a chair and in front of her was a man in black outfit, a mask over his face and a hood, with a compound bow and a quiver as she stared at him, feigning fear.

"Who are you?"

" _I ask the questions here, Miss Lance._ " The archer said. " _As for my name, you may call me the Magician._ "

"What do you want from me?"

" _Did Oliver Queen tell you anything about his father before he died?_ "

"No." Sara denied, trying to tremble.

" _Don't lie to me._ " The Magician said coldly.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, I have a son, just don't kill me…" Sara tried begging as she let out fake tears.

" _This will be only as painful as you make it to be. Did Oliver Queen have a notebook with him when he died?_ "

"What notebook?" Sara asked, playing dumb. "I don't know what are you talking about. Please, just let me go…" She tried to play for time as she was trying to discreetly struggle out of the restraints.

" _You are good, I'll give you that but you do not fool me, there's more to you than it seems and I know you have learned how to take a little pain. I can see it in your eyes._ " The Magician dismissed her. " _I also know how do you spend your nights when your family's not keeping an eye on you and I know about the List._ "

Sara then realized that her mask was of no use to her as she grabbed the chair and hit the Magician in his side as he stumbled and then she attacked him but he blocked her fist and countered with a kick and Sara knelt, punching the Magician in the crotch, then kicking him in the legs as he felt down and she decided it was time to bolt as she rushed out of the abandoned warehouse in the Glades and she realized it was night but the Magician used a grappling arrow as he descended down on the ground and pulled out a sword and Sara decided to pick up two long pieces of rebar as weapons as she prepared to fight.

" _There's more to you than it seems._ " The Magician said, apparently impressed as she engaged him in close combat but he blocked her attacks with his bow as their weapons crossed, she neared the archer's mask.

"Who are you?!" Sara snarled.

" _You are getting in over your head, little girl._ " The Magician warned her. " _If I were you, I would stop this course and leave the List alone, if you do not want to make your son an orphan and put your father and sister through more grief._ "

Sara roared as the man threatened her child and suddenly, a wave of newfound strength surged through her as she pushed the Magician over the ledge and he screamed while falling down.

When Sara looked down to see a body, she found none and sighed, realizing that while trying to honor Oliver, she might have gotten more than she had bargained for.

* * *

Elsewhere, across a rooftop, Nyssa al Ghul was watching at the scene with an assassin next to her.

"The girl has potential, I must admit." Nyssa smirked.

" _That she does, apparently._ " The assassin agreed. " _She has more strength than ever._ "

"So, you remember?" Nyssa turned to the assassin.

" _Most of it is coming back. And I made a promise to Oliver that I would look after her._ "

"You know my father will never let you go." Nyssa said, worried.

" _Al Sa-Her should have asked the master for the permission, whatever his intentions are._ " The assassin said.

"That is your mission, my friend." Nyssa said. "Observe and follow the girl and the movements of Al Sa-Her, if he truly is breaking our code, you have the Demon's Head's permission to eliminate him. Also, if the girl is as skilled as my father believe, see if she can be persuaded to join our cause."

" _She never will. She loves her family too much. And there is no greater heartbreak than to have ripped your loved ones, your family, from your life._ "

"You are right… but my father will never accept this argument." Nyssa nodded. "But, still, your mission stays the same."

" _I will persuade her to kill my former master who had betrayed me and who is also your father's greatest enemy. If she succeeds…_ "

"Then my father's hopes for her will have been justified." Nyssa smiled. "I just wish my sister had not been so foolish and proud..."

* * *

 _ **2009, Himalayas**_

Sara groaned as she woke up in the room, frantically searching for her robe, only to notice that it has been ripped into shreds and she had almost nothing to cover her naked body while one of the students she had just spent the night was humming, sleeping peacefully and lying on the sheet which Sara could not take as someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it." Sara hissed as she grabbed a small towel instead which barely covered her breasts and she opened the door for Talia, who already had a spare robe for her.

"Word of advice; never assume I see nothing." Talia smiled as Sara blushed instantly, grabbing the robe.

"How did you…"

"You're not the first student in the monastery to have given into the most primal pleasures and you shall not be the last; besides, I have centuries of experience." Talia smirked. "You remind me of my sister, actually."

"How's he doing?" Sara changed the subject to avoid feeling uncomfortable.

"Come with me." Talia ordered as Sara quickly put on the robe and followed her, leaving the naked woman in the bed and sneered at Talia behind her back.

* * *

Shado was sitting at the fountain, playing with the baby in his hands as she smiled at Sara. "He has Oliver's eyes, you know. Have you decided what name would you choose?"

"I was thinking ' _Connor_ '."

"I think Oliver would like it." Sara nodded in approval.

Suddenly, they heard yelling and a familiar voice with Australian accent.

" _Let go of me, you bastards! I need to warn them!_ "

"That can't be…" Shado whispered.

Sara ran with her son in her arms with Shado to see Slade who looked worn off and more bearded than before and with an eyepatch.

"Slade?" Sara whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"How did you escape?" Shado asked.

"I got lucky but you need to run, now! They're after you!" Slade said quickly.

"Who? A.R.G.U.S?" Sara asked.

"No, not them…"

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and explosions outside and Talia paled instantly as she turned to Sara and Shado.

"Run!"

Slade, Shado and Sara ran through the corridor with Talia as she opened a hidden door in the floor.

"Go!" Talia ordered.

"What about you?" Sara asked.

"I made an oath to serve the order and I shall protect this monastery at all cost." Talia said as Sara nodded, following Slade and Shado through the tunnel as Talia closed the doors.

Most of the monks and warriors were already slaughtered as the remaining ones lowered their weapons while the masked men with rifles surrounded them and into the room entered Damien Darhk.

"Tsk-tsk." He smirked at Talia.

"Mr. Darhk." Talia sneered.

"You know the saying. ' _Pride cometh the fall._ '?"

"If this is your attempt to hurt my father, you know that I'm not so easily defeated." Talia said.

"Perhaps, but I'm not here to kill you, as much as it would please me." Darhk said. "You see, your men guard an ancient source of power, something of great interest to me. I would like for you to hand it over, please."

"I will never let you lay your hands on it." Talia said defiantly.

"Have it your way." Darhk said as she engaged him in close combat but Darhk's enhanced strength due to his magic helped him overpower her as he disarmed her. But Talia hit the tile on the floor as the entire room started to collapse while Darhk just mumbled an incantation as he disappeared a moment later.

* * *

The falling rocks got in between Shado as Slade and Sara tried to clean the cave-in in the tunnels.

"There's too many of them, you need to get out!" Shado yelled.

"No, we're not leaving you!" Slade bellowed.

"Get Sara and Connor out of here, I'll find another way, Slade!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me!"

"Slade… we have to go." Sara grabbed him by his arm as his eye was getting wet and in they both ran down the tunnel with her son.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Present, morning, Laurel's Apartment_**

"Where have you been last night?" Laurel asked, worried.

"I couldn't sleep well, so I went out for a walk." Sara explained.

"I had to comfort Connor on my own here, Sara. You left me, your own sister, alone, here, to deal with your own son." Laurel sighed, frustrated. "Look, I get that you've been through a lot and that you might need some time to process those things on your own but you can't just waltz out and leave a baby here alone, OK?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Sara nodded.

Laurel nodded back. "As long as we're on the same page, we're good."

Sara went back to her room as she started to draw a sketch of the hooded archer who had assaulted her last night.

* * *

 ** _2009, Himalayas_**

"Who were those people back there, Slade?" Sara asked as she was rubbing her arms, trying to stay warm.

"I don't know but the man leading them is named Damien Darhk. He's a terrorist, probably one of the most dangerous that has ever walked the face of the Earth. He's killed tens of thousands of people already." Slade explained dryly.

"How did you get out?" Sara asked as she held her baby in her arms. "I thought Waller would keep you locked up forever, since she cured you."

"Like I said, I got lucky." Slade shrugged. "There was one guard stupid and naïve enough to believe I was dead. Had to teach my cellmate a trick Yao Fei had shown me back on the island. At least he wasn't as clumsy as the kid was, or as you are, sunshine."

"Oh." Sara gasped in realization, then sneered as she noticed the hidden insult in his sentence.

"Then I sneaked my way out of that shithole in Hong Kong, by the time they realized I escaped, I snatched one of their uniforms and blended in with their agents." Sara chuckled, impressed. "It took me a while to track you down but I wasn't the only one onto you."

"That Darhk guy?" Sara asked and Slade nodded. "What did he want?"

"I don't know." Slade admitted. "But he was heading your way with an army and I knew I had to get wherever you were before he did. I asked the nearby villagers to show me a way into that monastery Shado had told me and the kid about back on the island. Took a shortcut to get there."

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Are you adjusting well back here?" Karen asked as Sara sat down.

Sara hesitated. "I… I don't know. I still can't sleep…"

Karen nodded. "Laurel called, told me you went out last night."

"I…" Sara paused. "I needed some air to… process things on my own."

Karen nodded again. "That's usual for people who have been through traumatic experiences like you but you need to understand that you're not alone anymore and that your actions have consequences that can impact those you care about. I know it's not easy to switch from mindset of surviving to being back home and that things may not be the same as you left them but dealing with these things alone is not a solution; not a permanent one at least."

"I understand." Sara nodded.

"I'm not trying to give you more guilt than you already carry, considering the things you've done those last three years." Sara blinked. "I've been doing this a while now, Sara, I've had a few cases of army vets before or policemen forced to shoot to kill in order to save an innocent life and they all had the same look that you have; I think I have a pretty good idea of your nightly activities, don't even bother denying it."

Sara hesitated. "I…"

"Don't worry, what we talk about will not have to leave this room; I won't tell Laurel or your parents if you don't want to. Those things that you've done to survive, you believe that it has scraped off the pieces of your soul and turned you into something you're not but they don't have to define you forever. It's all about trying to be better. Trying to heal." Karen said in a comforting tone as Sara sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Karen."

"If you're not ready to talk about it, I understand but remember that I'm willing to listen and that your family is here for you."

* * *

 _ **Later, Laurel's Apartment**_

Later, Sara went into her room and saw a dagger sticking out of the wall as she pulled it out and found a scroll inside it.

" _Steer away from your current course if you do not want your family to get hurt._ "

Sara sneered, knowing who sent it as she examined the dagger and realized who was she dealing with.

* * *

 _ **2009, Himalayas**_

"The League of Assassins is an ancient order of warriors, replacing evil with death. They strike as swiftly as a wind and vanish as quickly as ghosts." Talia said as Sara fenced with her with practice sword as Shado observed. "Do not underestimate either of their members."

"Why would they be after me?" Sara asked, confused.

"They would not be after you; they would be after a skilled warrior they would like in their ranks and they would use any means necessary to get to them; even if it meant using their loved ones against them. So, if you hesitate; you're all dead!" Talia said again as Sara blocked the attack with her sword.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

The blonde in black was sneaking into the apartment as she heard gunshots from above and ran through the stairwell upstairs and saw a bunch of dead men, most of them in suits and armed, but what piqued her interest was a man in bathrobe in pool, bleeding.

"Hands where I can see them! Now!" A man from behind suddenly roared as the blonde complied. "Now, not another move, or I'll pull the trigger right now."

The man walked in front of her as the woman noticed it was an Afro-American in early forty's aiming a gun at her.

"He was already like that when I found him." The blonde explained as she looked at the dead man in the pool.

"I figured." The Afro-American nodded. "Guns aren't exactly your M.O., are they?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business, woman."

"We're after the same thing; we want to find the man who did this. So, I think your business is my business." The woman drawled.

The man sighed as he holstered his gun. "No stupidities or you'll regret it." He approached a bullet hole in the wall as he pulled the bullet out and sniffed it and scowled. "Poison laced bullets." He sneered.

The woman approached the Afro-American as she sniffed the bullet too. "Curare. A rare poison. Deadly."

"I've heard about a sharpshooter, who uses this exact M.O.; this son of a bitch murdered my brother two months ago, I've been after him since then." Then he turned to the blonde. "John Diggle, bodyguard."

The blonde hesitated before coming up with a name of her favorite bird. "Call me Canary."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Sorry about the delays and irregular updates but when I find time for this and when an inspiration hits me, that's when I get on with this story_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"So, what happens now, Mr. Diggle?" The Canary asked as Diggle stared at her, measuring the current situation.

"Our interests are aligned, I think that if we work together, we might have a chance to catch this bastard." Diggle said.

"You're not going to try to take me in?" The Canary asked honestly.

"From what I've heard, no one has caught you yet in the past few months and you were able to beat up a lot of security guards. I know a losing battle when I see one." Diggle noted as the Canary smirked. "Just so we're clear, once we catch this guy, that's when we both go our own way."

"Fair enough." The Canary shrugged.

"Why were you after Holder anyway?" Diggle asked.

"He's responsible for faulty smoke detectors in the Glades, a lot of people died. I wanted it to stop." She explained.

"So, you're playing Robin Hood, huh?" Diggle asked sarcastically as he suddenly saw the look in her eyes full of guilt. "Or you're trying to make up for something you've done?" The way she was trying to steady her breathing, answered his question. "I'm not going to pretend I know why are you doing what you're doing but I've seen that look in your eyes before. It's like there's something haunting you… a ghost you're trying to escape away from… and you think you can make him go away by trying to do what you believe is right. I've been there."

"You don't know who I am or what I've done." The Canary retorted.

"What I do know that you feel guilty about something. And you're not going to fool me with those false faces, I can see right through you."

The Canary sighed. "Let's just focus on finding this guy."

Diggle looked at her, considering. "Do you know about someone who would use poison laced bullets?"

"No." The Canary admitted. "But I know someone who might know the guy we're looking for."

Diggle nodded. "I think together we might be able to catch him. What do you think?"

The Canary stared at him impassively. "How do I know you're not going to try to catch me, once we catch him?"

Diggle chuckled. "Considering what I've heard about you, I'm not going to mess my chances up." The Canary chuckled back as he handed her his card. "My number, in case you're interested. I think together we might have a chance of catching this guy."

The Canary put the card into her pocket as she nodded. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 ** _Later, morning, Laurel's Apartment_**

"I talked to Moira, she'll be willing to pay the tuition for you, Sara." Laurel offered as Sara was breastfeeding her son.

" _What_?" Sara gasped. "Laurel, I… not that I'm not glad but… I don't want to owe…"

"It wasn't your fault what had happened to Ollie, so you need to stop blaming yourself."

Sara spoke up hesitantly. "I… I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready to go to college…"

Laurel nodded as she held Sara's hand. "I know it's hard for you to readjust but don't worry, I'll be here for you. It will be a part-time enrollment if you feel like you're not ready."

Sara nodded, considering. "I… I appreciate that you're trying to help."

"I already talked to my friend, he'll gladly babysit Connor for you, OK?" Laurel assured her.

* * *

 ** _2009, Hong Kong_**

Sara was vomiting into a bucket as a woman with dark complexion stared at her impassively. "Where's Slade and Shado? What have you done to my friends?"

"We're debriefing Mr. Wilson to ensure his cooperation. As for Miss Gulong, she is unharmed, I assure you."

"Please, just let me go. I just want to go home." Sara begged.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Miss Lance. Not at this moment. I need you to assure Mr. Wilson's compliance. Play nice with us and you and your child are free to go earlier."

Sara closed her eyes, crying.

* * *

 ** _Present, Laurel's Apartment_**

Sara picked up her phone as a few moments later, someone picked it up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Lyla, it's Sara."

Lyla laughed for a moment. " _Oh, hey. It's… it's been… almost a year, has it? How are you doing? Are you adjusting well at home?_ "

"I'm trying." Sara admitted. "Listen, I need a favor, could you get me a cellphone with encrypted protection? I think I might get an associate but I don't want him to track me down."

Lyla paused, considering. " _I'll see what I can do. How's your son doing?_ "

"He's fine, don't worry." Sara smiled.

" _Give him a kiss from Aunt Lyla, OK?_ "

"I will. I promise." Sara said as she was hacking into SCPD on her laptop, reading most recent deaths, with the cause being an unidentified toxin in their system and comparing the victim's profiles.

* * *

Diggle was drinking scotch in his apartment as his cellphone buzzed, with the call coming from a private number.

"John Diggle."

" _I think I know who is the killer and who are his next targets._ " The female voice said as Diggle recognized it.

"Was expecting something more theatrical from you, birdie." He said dryly.

" _Are you interested or not?_ "

"Who is it?"

" _The poison in the bullets is called curare. Interpol has a file on a sharpshooter who uses the same M.O. Deadshot. Started a few months ago. As for the other names; Carl Rasmussen._ _He and James Holder, the dead one are both buyers for Unidac Industries. Another two possible targets are Walter Steele and Warren Patel._ "

"So one of them hired Deadshot." Diggle realized.

" _And the remaining two are the next victims. If each of us covers one of them, either one of them will reach out to the sniper or both of them might be killed by him. Together, we might be able to take him down._ "

"I'll cover Warren Patel."

" _I'll keep an eye on Walter Steele. Let me know if you have something useful._ "

"What am I, your sidekick?" Diggle asked, more curious than offended.

" _I think you're a guy who's just trying to make things right here. Just like I am. And whether you are willing to admit it or not, neither of us has to do this alone_." The woman said cryptically before hanging up as Diggle frowned. The woman somehow intrigued him.

* * *

In the following days, Sara was regularly going on therapy sessions with Karen, progressively confiding in her about her past three years with Anthony Ivo as she was helping her to struggle with her survivor's guilt and during nights, she was surveying Walter and making sure he was alright.

* * *

"You think you're making things right by crossing off the names off the List and honoring Oliver and Robert?" Karen asked.

"I… I do." Sara nodded.

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand what's going on but don't you think there's more than one way to help this city?"

"Like _how_?"

"Make an example. Inspire people. Not as the vigilante but as Sara Lance."

Sara sighed. "As far as the world is concerned, Sara Lance is a recently found college girl, a single mother with a serious case of PTSD. And I don't see how she can be an example for others, to be honest."

"Start small." Karen suggested. "Things might change in time. Maybe you'll figure out another way to help people."

Sara nodded, considering.

* * *

Diggle let himself be hired by Warren Patel as a member of security as he accompanied him to his apartment. One of the bodyguards asked for a cigarette as Diggle went into a dress room and opened the case the bodyguard had asked for but then he sniffed a familiar stench as he looked at a magazine with bullets and neared it, sniffing it, recognizing it, realizing that one of the bodyguards was his brother's killer as he sneered. Diggle came back to hand over a cigarette and lighting it up for one of the bodyguards as he was keeping a closer look at all of them. Later, the man was going outside with his briefcase as Diggle followed him discreetly but then, the man disappeared as he went into the alley and Diggle scowled, looking around before he heard a click of a gun to his head.

"Why are you following me?"

Diggle growled. "Name ' _Andrew Diggle_ ' mean anything to you?" The man scowled. "He was my brother. And I'm looking for a man who killed him."

Deadshot realized he had been made as he pulled the trigger but Diggle dodged and grabbed the gun, tackling Deadshot to the wall as they both started to fight but Deadshot headbutted Diggle and sent him to the ground as he smirked.

"Say ' _hello_ ' to your brother for me, Mr. Diggle."

A flying arrow suddenly robbed him of his gun as he looked up to see a shadow of a hooded figure, holding a bow as the man jumped down and pulled out a sword and swishing it as Deadshot jumped back, screaming as his eye started to bleed, with a long vertical scar across it.

Then sirens blared as they neared and Deadshot ran around the corner into the shadows. "This isn't over!"

Diggle stared at the man wearing a hood and holding a bow and a sword.

"Who are you?"

The man pulled out a smoke pellet as it exploded and he disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, did you enjoy this?_

 _Please review and let me know if you want me to continue._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

After a few months, Sara visited Oliver's grave at Queen Manor, until she noticed Thea and a long-haired boy wearing a black jacket handing her a small package as she had enough of it and approached the duo but Tommy beat her to it.

"What the hell is this?!" Tommy demanded.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" Thea whirled on him.

"Good question regarding Jordon too." Sara snapped as she followed them both.

"Giving the family my respects…

"And you have." Tommy hissed as he was in near proximity to Jordon. "Now you're gonna stay away from her. Permanently."

Then both Sara and Tommy glared at the young Queen. "As for you, Thea; drugs? Really?"

"What are you two even doing here?!" Thea snapped at both of them.

"I came here to thank you for my birthday card!" Tommy snapped back. "And to tell you that my party tonight is 21 and over."

"Well, we know that that's not true…"

"As far as you are concerned, that is." Sara snapped. "Ollie would be ashamed of you if he could see you right now…"

"It's not like you were a saint too…"

"I may have done some mistakes in the past but I do know for certain that Ollie and Tommy would never, _ever_ , score drugs!" Sara snapped back. "If Ollie could see you right now, he'd be ashamed of you!"

"You know what, he can't, because of you!" Thea snarled, then covered her mouth upon realizing what she had said as Sara felt like she had been hit in the stomach with an iron fist as she stepped back.

"Thea!" Tommy snapped at her as the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind. "That was too far!"

Sara tried to steady her breaths as tears were forming in her eyes. "You think I don't blame myself for what happened to him? Every time I close my eyes, I watch him die… I keep reliving that night again… and I've spent an entire year paying for it!" She wailed on her. "I had to claw and fight just to stay alive and make it back home, you have no idea what I had to go through to make it back! What else do you want from me?" She choked out. "Maybe you'd be happier if I had died instead of him." She ran away, crying as Tommy glared at Thea, disappointed.

"Bravo! That was spectacular! Thanks, Speedy!"

Thea reached out but to no avail the blonde vanished in the woods. "Sara, I…"

* * *

Sara was curled to the ball as she was hiding behind a tree, crying.

"Sara!"

"Sara!"

They both found her as Thea knelt down, holding Sara's hand. "Sara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sara, it's OK." Tommy hugged her. "It was not your fault, OK?"

"I… I keep reliving it when I close my eyes…"

"I'm so sorry, Sara, I really am." Thea said, ashamed of herself, trying to come up with anything to console her friend. "You didn't kill Ollie…"

* * *

Elsewhere, someone was meditating, as he was remembering…

* * *

" _Richard Dragon is dead… From now on, your family is H.I.V.E. Your past life means nothing. And you shall dedicate yourself to our cause._ " Damien Darhk said.

" _Richard Dragon is dead… From now on, my family is H.I.V.E. My past life means nothing. And I shall dedicate myself to our cause._ " The man repeated.

* * *

"Still trying to recover your memory?" Nyssa asked as the man opened his eyes.

"I remember." Dragon said. "I remember _everything_."

"Excellent." Nyssa smirked.

"One mistake… and he sentenced me to death."

"I respect that you want to keep your promise to Oliver Queen…" Nyssa warned. "But remember our mission. If Al Sa-Her is defying our code, it remains to be seen if she is worthy to defeat him. Then, we shall see if she can help father defeat our foe."

"The Magician tried to kill her once."

"He may try again." Nyssa nodded. "Be careful. And keep your eyes open."

* * *

 _ **Laurel's Apartment Building**_

"Could you please babysit my son?" Sara asked her neighbor. "I need to go out for tonight."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Rene."

* * *

 _ **Later, Merlyn Manor**_

Sara was looking around the party as she approached Laurel and Tommy, who were surprised to see her.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Laurel scowled. "I thought…"

Sara took a breath. "Look, it's been six months since I've been back and… I thought it was time to finally live again. I'm just tired of being at home all the time…"

Laurel nodded in understanding. "But what about…"

"Don't worry, Rene is looking after Connor."

Laurel laughed. "That's a little bad idea."

Sara noticed Thea talking to Jordon as she approached them both. "Hey! I hope you're not trying to get her to score drugs, again, jerk!"

"Sara, what are you doing?" Thea snapped at her.

"Don't you see how are you destroying yourself, Thea?" Sara hissed. "You do realize that this can land you in jail, and this time your Mom won't be able to bail you out! Ollie wouldn't stoop so low! And you…" She whirled on Jordon. "Stay the hell away from her, or you're not gonna like what happens!"

"Yeah, what's that?" Jordon mocked.

Sara slugged Jordon in his face and kicked him back as he fell on the floor as Thea gasped. "I'm not gonna let a lowlife like you ruin her life, you son of a bitch!"

Laurel and Tommy whirled around as Tommy glared at Jordon. "You?!"

Jordon pulled out a knife as everyone gasped. "He's got a knife!"

"Somebody call the cops!"

Jordon attacked Sara, who dodged and grabbed him by his arm, breaking his wrist and punching him in the stomach, then she headbutted him and threw him over her back, then kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Whoa…" Tommy widened his mouth, while Thea and Laurel stared in disbelief.

"Wow!"

"That was awesome!"

Most of the people cheered and applauded at Sara, while her sister and her friends stared at her, stunned. And in the crowd, Nyssa smirked, intrigued.

* * *

"How the hell did that guy get in here?" Quentin demanded after Hilton apprehended Jordon.

"I don't know how he snuck past the guard…" Tommy admitted.

"And what the hell were you doing here anyway?" Quentin glared at Sara.

"I…" Sara paused. "I just wanted to get back out in the city… it wasn't Tommy's fault, OK? I was around and I wanted to hang out…"

"So I let her in." Laurel spoke up.

Quentin took a breath. "Jesus, why do you rich kids keep getting into so much trouble, first the Gambit and now…"

"Dad, that's not fair!" Sara snapped. "It's not like Oliver caused for the boat to go down!"

Quentin paused, realizing what he had just said. "I just wish you weren't attracting problems like honey bees. Just go home, OK? I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that my baby girls keep getting into trouble."

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

"How did it go?" Sara asked Rene.

"He sleeps like Baby Jesus." Rene assured her as Connor was back in Sara's crib.

Sara kissed Rene on his cheek. "Thanks."

* * *

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Laurel asked. "I know that it's not Dad's self-defense classes." Sara shrugged. "Was it when you were trying to deal with everything in Himalayas?"

"I had to learn how to survive." Sara admitted.

* * *

Later, Sara went out for fresh air as she encountered a dark-haired woman, recognizing her. "Nyssa, right?"

"You're Sara. From Thomas Merlyn's birthday party?" Sara nodded. "I must say, I was impressed by you handling the situation with that… filth back at his home. May I ask where did you learn that?"

Sara shrugged. "I traveled." She followed Nyssa down the street.

"It can't have been easy, the past three years… living with survivor's guilt…"

Sara glanced down as she seemed ashamed. "I wish I hadn't agreed to go out with Ollie, maybe he'd still be alive."

"People make choices, Miss Lance. And there's almost nothing you can do to influence their choices."

"I keep thinking if I hadn't said ' _yes_ '…"

"Dwelling on what might have been is pointless." Nyssa noted as she looked into Sara's eyes. "But I can see that you came out stronger, despite the first impression you're trying to make.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the look in your eyes before." Nyssa pointed out. "Full of pain, guilt, watching tragedies… there is fire in you, Miss Lance. Fire that's been burning ever since you endured the very first after the yacht went down. And that has made you stronger." Sara followed Nyssa to a luxury apartment complex.

"This is where you live?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Nyssa nodded.

"Looks nice." Sara shrugged.

"I have been here for past three months." Nyssa said.

"What brings you to Starling, anyway, Nyssa?" Sara asked.

"Business. I'm… looking for potential… employees."

"What business do you run?" Sara asked.

"Let's just say that we have very certain set of high standards." Nyssa said cryptically. "And not many people are able to meet them, and those who do… they tend to back off because our jobs frighten them."

"Sounds like a challenge." Sara quipped as she approached the elevator with Nyssa.

"Do you consider a job?" Nyssa asked, intrigued.

"I…" Sara paused. "Honestly, I don't even know where to begin. I'm not even sure I'm fit enough for any job."

"Because you believe you're broken." Nyssa pointed out. "You blame yourself for the death of Oliver Queen…"

"And was it not my fault?" Sara asked rhetorically.

"Oliver Queen made his choice to save you." Nyssa said. "And you cannot be responsible for the fact that you were in trouble and he decided to help you and sacrifice himself. I believe that every tragedy can make us stronger."

"How do you know that?" Sara asked.

Nyssa took a breath, shedding tear. "I had a sister… she died."

"I'm so sorry." Sara looked down. "What happened?"

"She was murdered. She was a teacher and someone attacked her school." Nyssa said cryptically. "Some students made it out alive but she…" She wiped her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry." Sara said as Nyssa turned to her. Suddenly, the tension was beginning to tighten between the two women as they kissed fiercely, stripping each other of their clothes as the elevator opened and both of them laid down on the couch, naked, giving into their emotions.

* * *

Sara woke up as Nyssa was already in a simple black, a little transparent robe and Sara looked around to see some ancient weapons on a stand; swords, scythes, also some ancient artifacts from Middle East in glass cases. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body as Nyssa was already putting a plate on table.

"What is that?" Sara asked as she saw the fried potatoes and a strange style of marinated meat... she could have sworn she had seen some people cook like that before…

"Chebureki." Nyssa explained. "Tibetans are very fond of this particular meal. Want to taste?"

"I…" Sara hesitated, looking around for her clothes scattered in the apartment as she blushed.

"In the wardrobe is another robe for you, Miss Lance." Nyssa assured her as Sara opened the wardrobe behind her, picking another, now white, and also slightly transparent robe as she dropped the blanket and put the robe on. "I hadn't expected you to be interested in…"

"Honestly, neither did I." Sara giggled as she sat down, feeling guilty yet again as she suddenly remembered the fall of Talia's monastery.

"Why do you keep blaming yourself?" Nyssa asked as Sara blinked. "I've seen that look before. It's like if you cannot unsee what had happened… and there's guilt in your eyes bright as day."

"If not me, then who's to blame?" Sara asked.

"People make their choices, and in the end, they decide to be sinners. You cannot take on every sin the people around you make, otherwise, you will blame yourself forever."

Sara considered, remembering Ivo's experiments. "Maybe you have a point."

As they were enjoying the meal, suddenly Nyssa pulled out a question. "What and who are you fighting for, Sara?"

"What?" Sara blinked, surprised by the question.

"There are two types of warriors; the ones who will do whatever it takes to win, to achieve what they want, and the ones, who are just trying to live, to survive, with as a few drops of blood on their hands as possible because they're afraid that they will stain everything they touch. The second type usually is trying to fight for others. I know how do you spend your nights."

"I…" Sara hesitated.

"You blame yourself for Oliver's death, yet you apparently want to honor his memory and raise your son in a world that you can make better." Nyssa said bluntly as Sara scowled. "I have many resources and I've been watching you for a while. Talia was my sister."

Sara took a breath, realizing she had been beaten. "You're one of them, are you? The League of Assassins?"

Nyssa nodded. "I was sent here to find out whether you would want to join us but apparently that is not the case but my father is not the one to say ' _no_ ' to."

Sara took a breath, suddenly frightened. "Please, no… don't ask me to leave my family behind."

"I am not here to force you to join us. I can see that you're a good person… and you do know mercy."

"But I killed a man…" Sara looked down, ashamed.

* * *

 ** _2009, Hong Kong_**

Sara and Shado were waiting in the room as Slade was debriefing General Shrieve but suddenly, they both heard gunshots as Sara took cover behind a table and Shado picked her bow and arrow as they heard Slade roar and fight back.

Then A.R.G.U.S. agents entered, checking up on them.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Waller then entered. "Apparently, Mr. Shrieve was not as… honest as it seemed. If it hadn't been for Mr. Wilson's actions, this would get complicated. As far as you and Miss Gulong are concerned, you are free to go."

"What about Slade?" Sara demanded.

"I'm afraid we still need Mr. Wilson."

"What?!" Shado protested. "But…"

"Be lucky you and your child are free from danger here in Hong Kong, Miss Lance, and as for you, Miss Gulong, I am certain, you do not want to stay in your cell a few more weeks and let your friend walk around Hong Kong all by herself."

Both of them shut up, conceding Waller's point as they left the compound but suddenly, someone grabbed Sara from behind, wrapping his arm around her throat, choking her.

"Sara!" Shado exclaimed. Sara hit the man in his stomach with her elbow and stepped on his foot as he let her go and she lunged at him, grabbing a piece of rebar and stabbing him in the head repeatedly. "Sara, no!" Her face was being splattered by blood before Shado restrained her and Sara stared in shock, realizing what she had just done.

"Are you alright?" Waller asked as Sara was still frozen in shock.

"Sara, look at me. Look at me." Sara breathed out as Shado held her shoulders, trying to get her to get a hold of herself. "It's OK."

"What have I…" Sara whispered, suddenly terrified of herself.

"I might have pegged you wrong, Miss Lance." Waller smirked, intrigued. "Perhaps you could become our asset after your child has…"

"No!" Shado snapped at her. "She's been through enough! Leave us alone!"

"Very well." Waller said as Sara and Shado were leaving.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do_ _you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"And you struggle with your ability to kill and your desire to show mercy..." Nyssa realized as Sara nodded.

"I never asked for this life." Sara begged. "Besides, your sister's death is not my fault."

"Perhaps. But the man responsible for her death is very powerful and from what I had heard, you are very tenacious and was one of her most gifted students, considering your progress in a matter of three months." Nyssa smirked as Sara shook her head.

"I would rather die than abandon my family for the likes of you and the League." Sara growled. "I've heard enough stories about you to know that I want nothing to do with you. I'm no killer."

"You have killed…"

"Not by choice but because it's either them or me!" Sara raised her voice. "You act like judges, juries and executioners, I am only doing what needs to be done to protect my city, even if it means I have to kill!" She suddenly remembered the killings in the past two years, her guilt catching up with her as she sat down, trying to catch a breath as her pained memories started to resurface.

Nyssa merely stared at Sara, impressed. "There are two kinds of killers. One kind thrives in it, trying to satisfy their hunger. Another one kills out of necessity and knows mercy. Goodness. Believes in the better. And what's important, remorse and guilt. You, apparently are the latter."

"I never chose this life but I did what I had to in order to stay alive." Sara said, disgusted.

"And the List?" Nyssa asked. "How does it help?"

Sara sighed as she sat down. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that Ollie wanted me to help right his father's wrongs. These people on his list are poisoning this city…"

"And have you even given a thought about why was the List written?" Nyssa asked cryptically as Sara frowned before Nyssa pulled out a laptop and plugged in a flash drive. "I have been investigating you and Oliver Queen since your return and took the liberty of visiting Queen Consolidated."

She turned on a video as Sara smiled. "I haven't seen him for almost three years." She saw Robert on the screen.

" _Hello, Oliver. I told myself I was recording this message in case I died suddenly, but I wonder if it isn't just easier to say what I have to say to a video camera._ " For a moment, Robert looked away in guilt. " _I'm not the man you think I am, Oliver. I didn't save our city; I failed it. I did something terrible, and in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscience and made alliances with terrible people._ " Sara then remembered Oliver's final words as she wiped her eyes. ' _Right his wrongs'_.

" _There's a book: a book with a list of all their names. And with these people, I always told myself that everything I did, I did for my family. That's a lie. Because what good is a family without a soul? You can right my wrongs. You…can be better than I was. You can save this city. I love you._ "

"It was supposed to Ollie's responsibility…" Sara realized.

"And you believe you're making things right by taking on his duty but you fail to see the bigger picture." Nyssa explained.

"What do you mean?" Sara narrowed her eyes.

"You do know that it was written in ghost ink, do you?" Nyssa asked as Sara nodded. "This method has been…"

"Used by the League of Assassins, I know about that." Sara nodded again. "How does that relate to…"

"Do you remember the archer who kidnapped you few months back?" Nyssa asked as Sara nodded. "What was his name?"

"He called himself ' _The Magician_ '." Sara said as Nyssa narrowed her brows. "I take it you know him?"

Nyssa nodded. "Twenty years ago, the Magician was my father's horseman. His right hand. He came to Nanda Parbat after the death of his wife, to deal with grief and learn to endure pain."

"So that archer that attacked me two months ago, was the Magician?" Sara asked. "Why would he care about that list?"

Nyssa shrugged. "That's up to you to find out."

Sara sighed. "All I wanted was to make things right for Ollie and Robert and make this city better. I need to find that guy and stop him."

Nyssa again nodded. "An old friend wants to see you."

Then, on cue, a man entered as Sara turned around, recognizing John Doe. "Hello, Sara. It's been a while."

She approached the man and hugged him. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead."

"Recovering." He smiled. "I remember." Sara scowled. "I remember everything." Sara sat down, listening. "My name is Richard Dragon. And I used to work for Damien Darhk." Sara tensed. "You know him?"

Sara nodded. "When I was in Himalayas, training with Talia, Damien Darhk and his men attacked the monastery and burned it to the ground."

Nyssa's blood boiled, finally, her questions answered. "Damien Darhk is my father's most bitter enemy." She explained. "He's been looking for objects of mystical power and the order of All-Caste did guard one of such objects and my sister made a vow to protect it and it cost her her life."

"I don't want to get involved in your mystical war." Sara said. "I just want to stop the Magician and save my city."

"Then, best get started." Nyssa smirked.

* * *

In the Glades, a man with German accent was selling guns to some gangsters before arrows shot some of the henchmen down as a woman in dark hood and wielding a bow stood on crates and as they were all pulling out their pistols, they were taken down by the Canary and another figure in black hood as the Canary stood in front of the man. "Leo Mueller, you have failed this city!"

* * *

A man was overseeing the manufacture of drugs in some old factory, when suddenly, a high-pitch sound stunned them all as the glass shattered and they covered their ears and some of the guards were shot dead by arrows as the Canary engaged them all in close combat with the man in black hood. "You're done poisoning this city!"

The next thing the Count saw was a fist nearing his face.

* * *

As Nyssa and the Canary were entering a small office, the Canary yelled. "James Holder, you have failed…" She trailed off as they saw Holder lying on table, dead, with a black arrow sticking out of his chest as Nyssa took a closer look, pulling the arrow out.

"I've seen this before." Then, on cue, another flying arrow cut the air as the Canary and Nyssa dodged as they saw the Magician, in his League of Assassins attire, above them.

" _You keep interfering in my work, Miss Lance, this has to stop._ "

"Why are you doing this?" Sara demanded.

" _Nyssa._ " The man ignored Sara as he turned to her. " _You side with her?_ "

"You owe us an explanation, Mr. Merlyn." Nyssa said as Sara gasped. _It couldn't be…_

The Magician took off his mask and hood, revealing the face of Malcolm Merlyn.

"You…" Sara widened her eyes. "Why?"

"You have no idea what you're up against, Sara." Malcolm sneered. "You can't stop me."

"Why are you doing this?" Sara demanded.

"This city needs what's about to happen and the people destroying it from the inside need to be wiped out from the map."

"I don't know what are you talking about…" Sara sneered. "But I'm done letting you hurt my family." She threw a knife as Malcolm jumped down, firing two arrows as Sara dodged and Nyssa blocked with her veil. Malcolm used his bow to engage her as Nyssa blocked with her bow as Sara kicked him back as Malcolm glared.

"I should have made sure you all had died on the Gambit."

" _What_?" Sara asked, shocked, while jumping back as Malcolm attacked with his sword.

"Robert was interfering with my work just as much as you are now."

Then, it hit her. "It wasn't an accident that the boat went down, it was you!" Sara glared. "You condemned Ollie and Robert to death!" Her batons crossed his sword.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened to you and Oliver but I would have done it again without hesitation, if it meant stopping him from my plans."

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Sara snarled as she and Nyssa engaged Malcolm, who blocked with his bow and sword as Richard came to assist but Malcolm held his own against their combined attacks as he spun around, causing for the three warriors to retreat.

"You can't stop me!" Malcolm yelled with pure insanity on his face. Sara lunged at Malcolm as they fell through the window on lower floor as both of them groaned and Sara began to pummel Malcolm into submission.

"Three years of hell, because of you!" Sara snarled as she glared at Malcolm's bloodied face as he cackled viciously. As Sara exhausted her rage, she panted out, glaring hatefully at him before she was about to drive a knife through his head.

"Feels good, Sara, does it? Do it. Finish it. You've earned it. For Oliver… and Robert."

Sara glared and breathed out before remembering her previous killings and her guilt before she dropped the knife. "No. Never again." She punched him in the face, knocking him out. "That's not who I am anymore." She took a deep breath as Richard and Nyssa approached her.

"You did a right thing, Sara. You're not a killer."

"Mercy can be a good thing… but take care to whom you give it to." Nyssa said.

"What happens now?" Sara asked.

* * *

 ** _A month later_**

Laurel put down the newspapers as she, Sara, Connor, Thea and Tommy were eating lunch.

"I can't believe Dad was doing this under our noses." Tommy sighed.

"He killed my Dad… and put you and Ollie through that hell." Thea turned to Sara. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sara said.

"Most of the people on that notebook Dad had are now under investigation." Tommy assured them.

"I wonder, where did Malcolm go though?" Laurel trailed off.

"If he's smart, he's thousands of miles away from here." Sara chuckled as her baby son laughed at chair.

"I never noticed it before but he's got Ollie's eyes." Thea smiled. "I wish he was with us."

"Yeah…" Sara nodded sadly as the atmosphere became solemn.

"And what about that John Doe guy?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. No one's heard of him since he escaped." Laurel shrugged.

"I wonder why was he about you..." Tommy trailed off.

"Does it matter?" Sara shrugged. "I mean, I'm not sure he'll show up in town any time soon."

"And are you ready to school next week?"

"It's gonna be weird." Sara smiled. "But… I'm glad to finally move on…"

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Are you certain she would not join us?"

"She may know how to kill, but she has too much mercy to join us, my liege." Richard knelt in front of the Demon's Head just as he sheathed his sword, near a headless body as in front of the throne was the head of Malcolm Merlyn.

"I see." Ra's nodded. "Very well. I have one more task for you, though. It's time for your former master to pay for his betrayal."

* * *

Damien Darhk was in his office before hearing gunshots as the door open wide, with his henchmen falling down, dead and two caped figures with swords and bow entered.

"You and I have unfinished business, Damien!" The figure fired an explosive arrow, destroying the totem behind Darhk before smirking. "Let's make this a fair fight, old man."

"You think you can beat me? I was the horseman of Ra's al Ghul!" Darhk gloated.

"I've had months to train." The figure smirked before he engaged Darhk in close combat as Darhk grabbed his own sword from the glass case on the wall.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later, the Glades, Starling City**_

A young teenager in red hoodie with a punk girl in black leather jacket were walking down the street before they saw a girl in the alley being assaulted by a man as the young boy rushed to engage, despite the girl's objections, only to be quickly knocked down on the floor and then, the Canary jumped from above, knocking the rapist out and helping the boy on his feet.

"You OK?" She asked. The boy nodded as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Be careful. I admire your courage, young man but it can get you killed if you don't watch yourself. If I were you, I'd be careful in the Glades." She turned to the punk girl, who nodded before the Canary vanished in the shadows.

"Are you OK, Roy?" The punk girl asked as she approached the boy.

"I'm good." Roy nodded. "What was that, Sin?"

"Dunno. But I guess it's good that someone's watching out for people like us."

* * *

Sara was on rooftop, putting down her wig and eye mask as she looked at the panorama of Starling City.

 _All she wanted was to keep her promise to her friend and lover and honor his memory. But now she sees that her responsibility is not only to redeem herself for her past sins… but to save this city. This is who she is now. And this is how is going to go the Canary's flight._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, this is the end._

 _Sorry for the irregular updates but I hope you have enjoyed this story nonetheless._

 _Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this until it's end, because if I am honest, I myself wasn't sure sometimes about this story._

 _See you next time with another stories_

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
